Happy For Once
by YuvalMonster
Summary: The story is set after 4A. Regina and Belle go out for drinks in order to numb the pain over the loss of their loved ones, but somehow it ends with Regina kissing Emma in the middle of the night. From that night on things just tend to get more complicated than they already are. Would they learn what a happy ending feels like?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fic I've ever published. I wrote it completely spontaneously and I have yet thought of how it will be continued.**

**I hope you'll like it! Please let me know!**

* * *

"I just wanted to be happy for once, you know? And I've almost had it. I could touch it with my bare hands, I could have had it that moment and then it slipped again. Once again my 'happy ending' is taken away from me. Once again I am left with nothing but sorrow and misery. Once again I am all by myself and no one can or would understand where I'm… standing… Gosh, I can't even believe I'm talking to you about this."

Regina and Belle were in The Rabbit Hole and both of them were on the edge between drunk and sober… it's like, one more shot and both of them will forget this whole night. Regina was spilling her heart out and Belle was just listening, understanding, as a matter of fact, because her Rumple has just betrayed her, and she is feeling the same thing.

"And you know what? For _my_ whole life I just wanted to explore the world, to learn, to know more. And for some reason, I never got to do all of those things. For some reason this stupid man I love so much turned out to be a complete power-holic. He couldn't fucking realize how much I freaking love him. He was supposed to be my happy ending. I was supposed to be his. I married him for eff's sake. Gosh."

"At least he didn't leave you to go save his zombie wife. And speaking of that, you know what I wanted to do for my entire life? I just wanted to be free. I wanted to be free and now I'm stuck with this whole love thing but I actually can't stand the thought of this man anymore, it's like the memory of him is just hunting me every single minute of every single day of every single week. Ugh."

"So let's forget. Don't you think it's easier to just forget? Who needs men? They're stupid little boys who just seek stupid things to make them happy. And they just don't realize we can make them the happiest stupid boys in the world. Ugh, why is this life so full of stupid?"

Regina is taking Belle's advice and ordering two shots of vodka for the both of them. Maybe that will help them forget these stupid boys. She could make a forgetting potion, but she doesn't actually want to forget about him. And she doesn't believe Belle wants to forget about Rumple either. They both just need to forget about this mess for a while. Adjust the life they are expected to live right now without their soul mates.

So they drink. And, oh, they drink a lot more than just two more shots. It's like both of them finished a whole bottle of vodka each. And, gosh, this stuff is strong. Apparently they are some sort of friends as of these moments. They've shared their feelings and that must be good enough for both of them tonight.

They leave the bar together, walking by foot because the bartender took their car keys, and, well, honestly their houses are not that far away from the place. Both of them are swaying and swinging and hanging on each other's shoulders. Belle ripped her high heels off of her legs and left them at the bar, and Regina decides to do it now as they walk on the streets, without even stopping, just as they walk she is hopping and grasping Belle's shoulder. They laugh with every step they take, and it's so weird to look at. Thank God there's no one there to see them. It's almost sunrise and most, if not all, of the town's residents are inside their homes and still sleeping. No one is there to see them being their drunkest selves.

A flash of light is hitting their eyes. It's the sheriff's car. Apparently there are people in this town who aren't asleep. Emma is pulling off next to them, making them get inside the car and gives them a ride to their houses.

Regina calls shotgun and Belle is sitting behind the driver's seat, half asleep or maybe just exhausted in general. "So, what now, getting super drunk is going to be the answer to all of your problems?" Emma says, looking at Belle through the rear-view mirror, and then checking out Regina's response to her words. "Ugh, do you really expect me to answer that question?" Regina is answering back, half laughing at her sheriff's question, half trying to figure it out in her own mind (as much as possible in that moment).

* * *

She opens her eyes slowly; it's too bright to be able to take a decent look at the outside world. She stands up, going directly to the window, closing the drapes immediately and grubbing her face one more time before trying to open her eyes and get a look at the place she just found herself in. Belle is lost in this room and has absolutely no idea where she is. What is this place?

She is exploring it by every inch of it – it's actually starting to look a bit more familiar. Is it Regina's place? What the eff is she doing in that place? She turns around and there is a mirror next to her, a body length mirror that covers her whole reflection. She realizes that these are the same clothes she's worn when she got out of the house yesterday… to go get a drink at The Rabbit Hole. _Oh my God, The Rabbit Hole, ohh my God. _

Well, at least her memories are mostly intact, though she really wishes to forget about all the things she said to the former Evil Queen. Where is this evil queen anyway? "Regina? Regina!" she is sort of asking the air because there's no one there to answer her. Regina has left the place a long time ago herself. She didn't mind letting the petite girl stay in that room sleeping on the floor, next to the bed, after the weird night they both happened to share. It is best to not run into her as far as Regina's concerned, and, actually, there is another woman she is going to see at the moment.

But first, she has to take a stop at the place she just left a few hours ago. The bartender from The Rabbit Hole's got her keys and she can't drive her car without them. She is still a bit dizzy from last night's happy hour, and yet, with her dark sunglasses, she's entering the room, going straight to the bar and asking for her keys with no shame on her face. Or at least she's trying so very hard to deny it.

The bartender murmurs something about last night and she doesn't even pay him any attention. As he is talking about one subject she is asking him for a single shot of straight up vodka, drinks it immediately and off she goes, not responding to his questions, nor trying to seem listening to his bull even for a bit.

She turns her back and again she's on the streets of the town she's expected to act as a mayor to. Walking through the same roads she was swinging at with her friend last night. Can she even really consider her as a friend? She finds her car and drives away to the sheriff's department. She has another woman to deal with right now.

Regina enters the building, taking a deep breath before going to see the blonde sheriff and putting her normal mask on her face, as she always does when she has to come across a Charming family member. She takes off the sunglasses and sets them to rest in her coat's pocket. She walks through the door but before taking another step she decides to stop at that point because she can hear what's going on on the other side of the wall.

It's Hook. And oh, how much Regina Mills can't stand Hook. He is there and he's with Emma and he probably does something that makes Emma forget what her job is. She's supposed to act as a sheriff for this town, damn it.

She can hear him kissing her lips and she is just so disgusted she can't help herself from making a noise that will clarify these two they're not the only ones in that room. You'd think this is something that implies Regina is jealous of Hook, when actually she just can't stand the idea of people getting their happy ending when they don't deserve it – in her opinion.

Hook has done nothing to justify the good he's getting. And she? She's changed, she was good. No, she is good. She deserves to be happy. She deserves a happy ending as much as this Pirate, if not more.

Emma finally pays attention to Regina's existence and breaks Hook off of her touch. She's sending her a sharp look and then tells the leather-wearing pirate to mind his own business and leave the hell out of this place. Well… not really. She just told him to leave… so she can do what she's paid to do without his distraction, but Regina likes to imagine she's not the only one who can't stand the sight of his constant smug face.

"Miss Swan," Regina says sharply with a single nod, "I need to clarify a few things about last night…" she hesitates and her voice is a little bit more fragile than before when she says the last words of that sentence.

"It's okay Regina. You don't have to clarify anything. I know what it's like to get drunk as hell just because you're trying so hard to forget about every single thing that's happening in your life. But just remember you have Henry on your side. I can understand you not wanting to talk to me…" she pauses for a moment to take a single breath, "but you two still have that little operation of yours and even if you don't want my help with this anymore, I don't want to piss you off, Regina. So… I just understand. You don't need to clarify anything as long as it's only between the two of us."

Regina's face seems to be more welcoming now, for some reason. It's like she is surprised by Emma's little speech of brutal honesty, and her face approves this approach toward her. Though she knows Emma's got the wrong idea in mind. Regina actually doesn't mind Emma, she's just come to make sure there's no doubt about last night's behavior and to be certain that Emma is not going to judge her too much because of it.

Emma comes closer to Regina's face and it almost seems as she is going to hug her, but then it's like she's getting closer to whisper in her ear. And the outcome is terrifying. _What the hell is this woman talking about?_ "I did what now Miss Swan?"

"Don't you even recall, Regina? I thought this was… what, what the actual... I don't get you Regina Mills. You kissed me. You kissed me last night while you were totally drunk, and you even told me that you liked me. And what the hell is going on with you right now? Don't you even recall?" she gets closer to her once again, after she backed off a bit to be able to shout without destroying the brunette's ear, and now she's looking straight into Regina's eyes, "I know you were drunk Regina, but I also know when you're lying. And this, this was real," she lowers her tone, "it was real and you meant it and now I really don't get where this is coming from. And you don't even remember."

Regina is actually just shocked. She really doesn't remember anything about what that woman said. Can this thing even be real? I mean, does Regina Mills like Emma Swan? But, like-like, actually like her, that way? The kind of way the involves kissing? And oh wow, what about Belle? Did she witness that said kiss? And what if she has? Oh wow. She can't even bring herself to speak, to say something, anything. She's absolutely shocked.

"Oh, and, yeah, in case you were wondering, I don't think anyone saw us. And I haven't told Hook, or anyone else for that matter. Do you care to respond to this apparently brand new information now, Madam Mayor?" the sheriff asks, teasing, even hurtful for a minute. She takes the paper cup that used to contain her morning coffee from her desk and turns her back to Regina in order to throw it to the garbage can that's behind her. She then stays near it and waits for her now not-so-friend's answer, her hands crossed.

"I… I don't…" Regina is absolutely freaking out by this and has no idea of what is going to happen from now on between the two of them, plus what the hell is she supposed to say to her? Does she want to hear her say she really does like her? Maybe she wants to hear this was just some kind of a weird joke? What the hell does this woman want to hear?

Instead of giving her a satisfying answer, she opens her mouth and murmurs something about God's holy mother. She takes off from the station and driving her car to get to her house as soon as possible.

When she gets to her place she's so confused about what she just heard and she is trying to recall some stuff about last night. She can see Emma's Yellow Bug on her mind. She recalls herself getting into it and Belle sitting across from her. She also recalls getting out of the car with Emma's help while Belle is ahead of her and gets inside the mansion before the two of them. But everything after that is still a blur. Maybe she'd recall the rest of it later?

No. She needs to know now. There must be something in the pawnshop that can give her her memories back, so she decides to go there and look for anything that can do that. Now that Rumple isn't there it's supposed to be easier than ever.

She gets in and first it seems like the shop is closed because she can't find a living soul in it. But no, Belle comes out of nowhere, still has the look of an under-the-influence girl. She was the last person she wanted to see, to be honest, but now it's too late.

"Hi there, Madam Mayor," Belle says, with half a smile "what brings you here?" Belle doesn't recall most of these moments either. She has no memories starting from the moment the two of them left the Hole, and as far as Regina is concerned, that's a joy.

She uses a quick spell to freeze Belle for a moment and starts sniffing around, looking for something that will suit her purpose. She knows Henry must come pretty soon and she has to hurry before she won't be able to find what she's searching.

Oh, there it is – her potion. Well, the missing ingredient to make that potion she needs so hard to make. She takes it immediately and pours it into a larger bottle, shakes it for a bit and drinks all of the purple stuff in it.

It's weird now. Because she can understand the touch of Emma Swan's lips on hers, and for some reason it doesn't feel so bad. She can't admit it feels good, and for some other, even weirder reason, it reminds her of Robin, and of how much she despises the idea of him leaving her there, alone, by herself. Making her so fragile she befriends Belle French and kisses a blonde Savior. But it did feel good. It did. She is once again terrified by her own mind and decides to run off to The Rabbit Hole. Belle is back to normal, still hung-over though.

* * *

This is happy hour again. For Regina Mills it's been the happy hour for every hour these past few days. So she drinks. She drinks and it's not even afternoon. You can still see a ray of light behind the window but she still keeps asking for another drink and yet another shot of straight-up vodka.

She's been there for hours now, drinking her soul out, and Belle is joining her now. It's like it's the usual deal by now. Regina is drinking, then Belle comes along, then both of them drink together. And it's like that for another day and another night and it has been that way for at least a couple of weeks if not more by now. Both of them really need to stop it somehow but apparently they just enjoy each other's company.

They had started drinking in Regina's mansion. They drink some sort of a weird mix they invented that involves vodka and wine, and for some reason they find it delicious. They are less drinking and more bitching every time they meet. Maybe they just enjoy not being alone, they don't need the alcohol anymore but they still use it. Not as much as before but they can still find themselves intoxicated at sunrise in the middle of the living room or on their way to the kitchen, trying to remember what had happened hours before.

One night they are completely wasted, talking about their little stupid boys and then somehow, for an unknown reason, they are speaking about their first night out, at The Rabbit Hole.

They talk about how Emma Swan was picking them from the streets with no shoes on their legs. Then Regina suddenly says, "You know I kissed her that night?" she laughs out loud, "I kissed her and I told her I like her looks. And more importantly, I liked the taste of her lips. But I haven't told her that. I haven't told anyone about it," she break off with a big laughter again and then continues, Belle's face seems more serious as she goes, "In fact; I haven't spoken to her since a day after that. I think Henry is onto something. He always pays attention to this kind of stuff. Do you think I'm in trouble?"

Belle is completely shocked to hear this news. Who wouldn't be, actually? The Evil Queen kisses the lips of Snow White's Savior girl? Is this world even real, or is it a dream?

"Wow… that's… Regina, you aren't messing with me are you? I know you can do this sort of stuff-" Belle finally says, still can't believe what she just heard, and then Regina interrupt in the middle of her friend's words; "No no, I'm not messing with you Belle, I actually kissed her. I kissed a girl and I liked it! Does that make me gay?" she bursts off with laughter, then takes another sip from her glass filled with this weird red mixture.

She is so confused herself and has so many questions that it's even more terrifying just to think about it. What the hell is she expected to do anyway? She can't love her, nor build a 'relationship' with that woman. So what if she likes kissing her? She can't do anything about it.

"And what about Hook? Emma likes him. They are together and… does he know about this?" Belle asks, digging more into it and trying to figure out what to say to her friend, as if she could help with this huge mess in her life.

Once again a huge mess, might as well be dead as far as Regina's concerned, oh she is so sick and tired of her love life. She can do solo just fine, so why the heck bother that much? "You know what, I actually have no clue. As I said, Emma and I haven't spoken since. Back then she said she hasn't told him or anyone else, but, you know, after all this time. I can't tell. Maybe she has because we don't even interact these days, she can do whatever she desires to do with this information, I stopped caring what people think a long, long time ago. But I do think Hook wouldn't let this go so easily, so she must've kept it a secret."

The rescue comes from an unexpected place. The doorbell makes a noise and then a little boy seems to be shouting a thing from outside. It's Henry. He always knows the moment to come see his mom.

Regina gets up and walks towards the door to open it for her son and welcome him in. He must have felt the tension between his moms and he is there to get some answers, and he won't leave until he gets them.

"Are you alright mom?" he starts asking. Not waiting for a clear answer and then continues, "You and mom seem to ignore each other lately and I don't get what is going on between the two of you. Does that have anything to do with Robin Hood?" That's her son, always so sharp, not politically correct, asking directly about what he wishes to know.

"No, it has nothing to do with him. Emma and I are… we're O.K." She makes sure she doesn't name this man she is so desperately trying to forget. And mentioning Emma's name is the less of two evils.

"So why are you two avoiding any kind of contact? You can barely say her name without using a tone or making a weird face. Tell me what's going on – or I'll start guessing!"

"Henry I'm telling you to drop it. Really, it's nothing." Her tone is somehow softer. It's like she's overwhelmed with feelings that she just can't bring herself to speak in her mother-ish tone. He makes an unsatisfied face so she continues, "Fine, fine, Henry. I really do not want to talk to you about this. At least not without Emma. This is something that if we decide to tell you, it's supposed to be the two of us together. So no, unless I speak to her, I'm not going to talk to you about it. Absolutely not."

"Are you happy now, mom? But, really happy?" He finally asks. Regina feels a bit blind-sided.

"Why are you asking me this? I have you. And you make me happy. You're all I need. It doesn't matter 'he' is gone and Emma…" she looks down for a moment, and then back at him, "I have you. And we need to continue with our operation."

"I'm asking because you could be the happiest in the world, and yet, you decide to run away. You always do mom. I may not know what happened between you and mom, but I know you. And the only reason you'd ever run away is because you see happiness in your eyes. And the only way you can achieve it is if you'd stick around and not run away. The only reason you'd run away is because you're too afraid of happiness. This is you. I know you… and you probably saw that tiny bitsy bit of happiness in Emma... or… something. I don't know. I really can't think of anything else, because… if you two would be fighting hard, I would have known about it by now."

What Tinker Bell had trouble understanding all of these years, her son figured out in no time. She is afraid. She is afraid to love and to be loved. She always runs away. In fact; the only time she wanted to run away and it wasn't because she was afraid to be happy, was because she knew what her happiness could have looked like and she wanted so badly to achieve it. To be free, to be loved… but she couldn't.

And ever since that failed attempt at happiness, she's been afraid to love and afraid to come across a not-so-happy happiness.

She is afraid to have false hope and then to fail yet again. Because Robin Hood was supposed to be her darn happy ending but he took off anyway. Leaving her heart broken once again. She's crushed. Once again her happy ending turned out to be just a bull, and destiny betrayed her. Her destiny turned out to be an entirely different one.

But what if… what if Emma can be this happy ending? Well, her lips did feel nice. Impossible. Too good to be true, so it can't be, in any way. Plus, she's not gay, Emma has Hook and they seem to be very happy as much as Regina can say. And why even think about it? It was just a kiss. It was a damn good kiss, but is that enough? No, it probably isn't.

But… actually, they really need to talk about it, because she didn't speak with Emma... she could barely remember it when Emma was so eager to bring that subject up. Maybe she should listen to her? And anyway, it's not good for her son to be stuck between his two moms and that they're not on good terms… both of them just need to talk it out. For Henry's sake. _Yeah, for Henry's sake._

"Fine, Henry. I was going to go see Emma anyway. We need to talk about something-" she catches the look on his face and says immediately, "something that has nothing to do with what you think or may not think that we are going to talk about. Well… that… you understood me. That's it. So… I'm gonna stay here for a while with, um, Belle, that's here by the way, and then I'll go see your other mother." Suddenly recalls her friend is still there, cozying up near the fireplace, probably thinking about what her drinking buddy had told her (though Regina really wishes she's going to find her drunk rather than wondering). "So you can go now and I'll show up later. Go to your mom's."

"That was Henry… he asked me to go and talk to Emma. I'm not so sure how I feel about this, I don't really want to talk to her, after… you know. But we do owe some explanations to Henry and I don't want our situation to wreck him and destroy what the three of us have built. It's painful enough that I can't speak to Emma directly and I can't even look her in the eyes… I don't want Henry to get hurt by this as well. Emma and I should work things out. Talk About this, together… we need to decide what to do. Right?"

"Regina, I really can't say… you know it. Plus I think I'm drunk and this fireplace seems awesome so I think you should go away and I'll just keep sitting here, okay? It's very cozy."

Belle wasn't really that drunk, she just wanted to push Regina as quick as she could so she'd go to Emma's. She did think about Emma and Regina for a few moments, and it just seemed to make sense to her. It's very symbolic – the Evil Queen who cast a curse falls in love with the Savior who broke it. It's like they were meant for each other from the very beginning.

Regina didn't mind let her friend stay in her home, they were so used to this place by now. Belle has basically become her roommate since Rumple's gone and both of them have actually sort of connected since that day. They are related now because the men they loved betrayed them, each in his own way.

Belle is crushed and broken and just needs a friend that she's glad to have found in Regina. The latter is just in denial and wishes to forget about this Robin. He's just a stupid man that left her alone for the ideal of having a family, one he would never get back, but a family… and even though she can see where he's coming from, it's still annoying.

Why couldn't he love her instead of leaving with his wife? Well, she got over him by now. Or she wishes to be… she's working on it.

Now she has to deal with another stupid person. Emma Swan just ignores her, and, well, it's not like she's trying too hard to reach her herself. She drives her car to Emma's place, or the whole Charming family's place, she can't seem to care about it that much. She knows Emma is going to be there so she prepares herself for this weird talk and for some reason she's more upset and nervous than she could ever remember herself.

The thought of having to come across the meaning of that kiss she shared with Emma Swan is just… weird. Is she ready for that talk? Maybe she could use a little bit more time? No, no. She wants to do it now, at least for Henry's sake, she must.

So she drives over to her place. When she knocks on the door her hands are sweaty and a bit shaking. She doesn't even know what she's about to say. _They kissed._ It's weird and she wasn't ready for that… she could barely remember that afterwards. But she knew that every day they go on without discussing this subject, is basically another day that it becomes a bigger burden on her heart. And she just wants to get it over with, to move on, to be able to live her life normally without any stupid issues of guilt, lies… without a need to hide something regarding her feelings.

She's so sick and tired of this wall she's built up to hide everything she feels. She wants to be able to feel a thing without the fear of people using it against her. It appears she can do that only when she's drunk, or when speaking to a drunk, because she and Belle have been talking about these issues for quite some time now.

Or maybe it's because Belle can understand her, she's been where Regina is now, she knows what it's like to be in pain because of what you feel. She knows how much a heart can make you do and feel mad stuff.

Mary Margaret opens the door for Regina, who is surprised to see her. Regina thought they were going to be just her and Emma in that place… but it's probably not possible in that little apartment_. Why didn't I curse her into a bigger place? _

"Um, hey… is Emma here?" she asks quietly. Fear in her eyes and her hands behind her back. Henry comes to the door and invites his mom in. May Margaret says something about Emma sitting near the table, then she goes up the stairs to leave the three of them alone.

Emma's hands are covering her face, she seems to be crying or just sad, but anyway, it's not something Regina is used to see in her. She wonders what had happened to make her do that.

"You should just go talk to her. Ask her how she's doing. She won't tell me, she said it was a grown up thing but she didn't want to tell grandma either. So just go talk to her." Henry provides his older mother a background of the situation, and then leaves the two of them alone.

Regina actually doesn't know what to say to her. They're not in that place, they can't speak about that kind of stuff, they're not there yet. How is she supposed to make Emma talk about what she didn't want to say to her own family? She is nervous and a bit uncomfortable, she almost forgets what she came for in the first place, but it appears they won't be talking about it anyway, and perhaps it's for the best.

She decides to grab a chair and seat on the other side of the table, facing Emma, whose hands are still grabbing her head. She just seats there, in silent, not saying a word, as if she could know what to say anyway… after a few minutes Emma takes a look at who's sitting next to her and her face is red and she really has been crying, it appears.

Regina's face is clenching and she really doesn't know what to say. It's like she wants to help but she doesn't know how. Emma seems to be loathing Regina's face and her look is even angry, one can say.

When you think of someone that cries you probably think they're fragile and broken, but not her, she seems to be strong, not breaking. Or maybe she's in pain but won't let it out? Regina can't say exactly, it's something between anger and sadness altogether. She can tell it's complicated but of course she can't even imagine what had happened to her to make her look or feel that way. What is going on?

"Emma I-", she begins but then the blonde interrupts, "I broke up with Hook." Emma inhales and then exhales deeply.

She did cry and she's upset because she doesn't want her feelings to expose her that much. But she cries not because of him. No, you'd be surprised but it has nothing to do with him. Actually, she's relieved to let him go.

Regina just sits there in front of her, listening. "But, you know what's worse? I broke up with him because, well, apparently, I just don't feel anything for him. He was trying to make it a relationship but I'm just not ready to make that step with him. And I know it's just because it's him. Because…"

Emma stops for a moment to consider her words, then continues, "I know this because I do feel something for someone else. I can even see myself with that someone, but with Killian it's not possible. I don't love him. Maybe I never have. And I did cry and it was because I know that that someone that I do feel something for doesn't feel the same way and it's frustrating. This could be great but this person is too scared to admit or say that they love me back."

"Well, maybe they assume the same thing, or maybe they're waiting for you to say it first."

"But what if I'm scared to take the first step?"

"Maybe the other one is even more scared?" Regina stares at her friend's eyes. The other does the same.

They both share a long look; as if they both know they were talking about each other.

Like both of them love each other more than anything and are just too afraid to ever say it out loud. Like both of them realize that they could really have a nice future together but they never would because they're too scared. Like it's weird to think of a future when they aren't even able to say 'I love you-s' to each other.

They share this look and they know immediately what it means. Like they need no words to express what they feel for each other. Like they can actually leave it behind and it wouldn't matter, because they can understand without speaking.

That look they share says 'kiss me'. No, it screams 'kiss me'.

The only thing they can think of now is the other's lips. Their eyes are focused on the other woman's lips and it's like they are trying to hurt the other's soul by testing their limits. It's like they are in a middle of a fight and it's up to the one that cracks first to kiss the other.

Every look and every single blink is another sword to the chest.

Emma kisses her.

Her lips are on Regina's and they close their eyes and kiss. Regina's hands are on Emma's face, touching her passionately, filling her with warmness and love. This kiss is special. It's even more real than anything both of them have ever felt. Emma's hands are on Regina's neck, sliding to her cheeks then touch her beautiful brown hair. They kiss and now it's a better one than the last kiss they've had.

But no. They can't. Regina pushes her and Emma's hands detach from her face and their lips are breaking apart. Regina opens her eyes a second after Emma and takes a deep breath.

"No, I can't do this. We can't do this, Emma. I came here to talk to you. Exactly about this. I can't do this. I can't do nothing. What are we doing here with this? Where are we going with this?" Regina asks the woman in front of her, despair in her eyes and an angry tone. Longing to know more of what she thinks, wanting to hear with her own ears what the blonde has to say. Still surprised of how determined she sounds. Now just waiting for her answer. Wishing to hear the things she herself thinks of.

"You know, you're not the first girl I've kissed. I've had experiences. Once there was this girl that I liked. And I think she liked me too. She looked a lot like you actually… now, when I think about it. Anyway, we kissed. I was like… 16 or so. And that was when I realized I liked girls, too. You know, it was a really big deal for me then. And then I discovered she was lying to me the whole time. We were good friends and more. But she lied to me and I had to leave after I learned the truth about her. She betrayed me in a way, I think; I will never get over it." She's been playing with her fingers without paying attention.

She puts her hands to rest on the table, closer to Regina's, and then glances over to meet the other woman's eyes yet again. "And then you come and you kiss me and you vanish for weeks. What am I supposed to get from this? I broke up with Hook because I know I don't love him that way. And I did like that kiss we had. Both of them, actually, but… did you like it? Will you ever tell me or are you too scared to admit it even to yourself?"

Regina is silent. She just really doesn't know how to respond to this. She knows she liked these kisses too. But is it enough? Is it enough to know whether or not she wants to take their relationship to another level?

"I don't know, Emma. It's like… you know. I liked kissing you. It was weird but it was nice as well. But I am afraid. What if we give this a chance and then it would be the worst thing we'd ever have? What about Henry then? You know, he was the one to push me here, I was even too scared to talk to you and I didn't know how you'd react if I speak with you. I was – I am – still confused and I have no idea what I want to do. But what if we decide to take that step and we fail? We have a son to think about. And a whole family that is very likely listening to every word we are saying right now but, you know, who cares now since we've been revealing stories and secrets since the second this conversation started…" the blonde cuts her, "Stop the crap, Regina. What I asked you is pretty simple. You don't need to use Henry or my parents as an excuse. At least tell me just something."

"It's not crap, Emma. We actually have to think about it. There is nothing in this world right now that I wish to do more than to stick my lips onto yours. But-" the realization of the words she just said is striking her slowly and the last words she said can barely be heard.

After a moment she completes the idea, "But I can't do it because, well, first of all I don't even know if I can love you. Robin just left and it is still painful. What if I'm just confused and this thing is a big mistake? Or, what if it's not a mistake and I do like you… that way? I don't know and I'm too afraid to try and find out. You have to understand that I don't have that 'history' or any experience with this kind of things. You can't be angry at me for something I don't even understand myself. It would be much more helpful if you would help me figure it out. You know, with me. Would you?"

"Regina…" Emma is pretty shocked to hear this coming from her. After all, Regina was never the kind of person that will spill anything that's on their mind in front of you. Maybe she is wanting to trust her, maybe this is her way to tell her that she is willing to try something together. Maybe Emma should really give that a real chance, together, 'trying to figure things out', as Regina said. _If she's insecure, I'll be there for her._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'll admit this chapter is a bit too fluffy imo, but I hope you'll like it! Let me know!**_

* * *

Emma wakes up in her apartment, before her parents and before her son. She walked downstairs and went to her kitchen to make herself a nice hot cocoa, with cinnamon of course. Then she went back to her room and got dressed up for work.

She bought coffee to go in a paper cup, like she does every morning. But today was a bit different because she bought two cups of coffee instead of a single one. She decides to pay a visit to a dear woman.

When Emma enters the town hall building she can feel her heartbeats racing inside her chest, but she tries to avoid them and focus on her mini-mission. She went to see Regina, and she's perplexed. All she knows is that she wants to make her feel confident enough about this, about them, the two of them being together.

"Hey," Emma says a bit insecure herself.

"Good morning, Swan," Regina answers with a strong tone, like she's not comfortable enough.

"You can call me Emma… I suppose, after last night, it would be nice… if you want to."

"Oh. Yes, I suppose. Emma. Maybe it's just the force of habit," Regina answers, still a bit shy or even embarrassed. It's like the two of them forget all those times they called each other by their first names. Seems like it happens only when they don't pay attention. Like it's only when they are going through a thing. Together.

Regina is trying to break the ice, pointing her finger toward the cups Emma decided to put on her desk, "so, do you intend to drink two cups of coffee by yourself? Or is one of them for me?"

"Good morning to you too. Actually it's for Henry, he wanted to taste the coffee I was drinking, so I bought two cups instead of one, and I'll meet him at the corner in a few minutes to give him his…" Emma is teasing Regina, and enjoys the threatening look she gets from her.

"You're not serious. He can't drink coffee it's too unhealthy at his age! I thought you knew that-" Regina reacts almost immediately to Emma's words, then by looking at her she realizes she was messing with her the whole time.

"Oh Regina," she laughs at her, "don't you know when I'm messing with you by now?" Regina reacts to her words with a small cheeky smile. "So, well, yes, this coffee IS for you. Do you want it? I don't know if you'd like it but-"

The brunette already takes a sip from the cup by the time the blonde finishes her idea. "It's perfect, Emma," she says politely, even though she cuts her in the middle of a sentence. Her tone is suddenly loving, almost as she was drinking a love potion (but without the cheesy part).

Her look is soft, and the coffee really is perfect for her. Emma knew exactly what to give her and this is something she appreciates very much. She knows deep down it was not a guess. Whether she likes it or not, Emma Swan really does know her. Perhaps sometimes even better than she knows herself.

She takes another long sip whilst looking into Emma's breathtaking green eyes. Regina was staring at her, well, not really. It was more like she was delving. The other woman was talking about a thing, something, it doesn't really matter; it's just an unimportant thing. Regina was just focused on Emma being there. She is not used to open her day with Emma Swan by her side, but it's the best experience ever.

Regina was a bit startled by Emma. She was almost surprised to see how energetic she was first thing in the morning. She should've imagined it, of course. But, the important thing about these moments is what Regina was thinking in her mind. Or, more specifically what she was focusing on.

She wasn't paying any kind of attention to Emma's words. It's like her brain just pressed 'mute' on the rest of the world. Regina was just looking at Emma. No, no just looking but one might say she was glancing at her. She was just amazed by her.

At first she looked just inside Emma's eyes, but then her perfect blonde hair and its little curls at the tips attracted Regina's attention, then she moved Emma's lips, then the way she was moving her palms and the little twist she beautifully did with her wrists somehow drew Regina's look. It's like Regina was just exploring every inch of Emma. And for the first time ever she realized she was loving it.

Regina put the paper cup to rest on the desk close to her, still admiring Emma's looks. "Hey there, are you even listening to me? Regina? Regina!" Emma was kind of yelling at her by now, because she finally paid attention to the fact Regina wasn't really listening.

"Oh, what? Yes, Emma. Well, no, actually. I didn't hear. What is it that you said, again? I'm sorry…"

"Oh it was just a thing… nothing important actually, just some weird guy I caught driving way too fast the other day and he started arguing with me… I don't know. Even Storybrooke has its weirdos, I guess."

"Is that really it?"

"Why, is there anything more that I'm supposed to be talking about?" Emma asked, quite confused.

"Well, I don't know. Anything you say may or may not be important."

"Um… well… no. I just wanted to be here with you," she sneaks a little smile, "To open my day talking to you. Is that a good enough answer for you Madam Mayor?" Emma answered back, with an amused tone. "It's just that you seemed to completely ignore what I had to say and chose to daydream or hover instead".

"I wasn't hovering. I was just admiring your infinite beauty." Regina said it sharply, though it was just a soft, pure voice. She really meant it, and she had enough courage to let it out. Though she probably didn't consider how it would sound out loud.

Emma was gazing back at Regina; she was literally just amazed to hear these words coming from her. It's like something's changed overnight. Regina was more open, less intense and basically just seemed… happy.

"You are beautiful yourself, Regina," Emma took a deep breath to appreciate the moment, and then finished her thoughts. "So, are we going to finish this coffee or what?"

They drink up, exchange smiles, then Emma glimpses at her watch and says that she has to leave or else the station would be empty, since her dad stayed home with his new born. Just him with his son, for the first time, actually.

Regina stays in her office. She is writing an unimportant thing down on a piece of paper that was lying on her desk. Then, for some reason she is raising her head and noticing a framed picture of Robin and Roland placed on the coffee table near the fireplace.

_Oh enough with this Robin Hood already. Enough with him and his cute little son. They're not coming back_, she reminds herself_. So what if he's my soul mate?_ "Who said you have to have only one soul mate?" Regina's asking herself angrily out loud.

"Yeah, who said that? Maybe I can fix myself a new soul mate. What do you think about that Gina?!" Belle suddenly storms into the office. She's drunk, she's careless and she could've just fall down if Regina wasn't there to run towards her and catch her.

"Oh, Belle!" Regina panicked. "What is going on with you?"

"I just want it to be over. Maybe… just maybe I think it was a mistake. I want him to be back, I miss him too much. Is there a way to bring him back?"

"No, no Belle. You said it yourself, he ruined you. Now is the perfect time for you to focus on yourself." Belle's face seems vulnerable, she's clenching her eyebrows and the lines on her forehead are thickened. "But first of all, maybe you should take a nap. You're totally drunk."

Regina helps Belle to set herself on the couch. "I just want to forget about him… or have him back here. I don't know," she starts weeping; obviously Belle is very drunk at the moment, though her words are genuine. "I just wish I could know what he thinks, whether or not he still loves me."

She takes a few minutes to consider her words, as much as possible at the moment, while Regina sets Belle's legs on the couch. "He betrayed me… but, I betrayed him too." A tear falls down her cheek, and she closes her eyes slowly, quietly, then wiping her tears. "He never thought I'd do this to him. And… **I** never thought I'd do this to him."

"Oh come on, don't beat yourself up. You know you did exactly what's best for you. Now go to sleep. Just, let it go for now. We can discuss this later." Then Regina starts wondering herself.

_Did I do what's best for me? What if… I shouldn't have let him go? What if my choice to let him go was a mistake? _"Ugh, Such a stupid thing to be thinking about right now. Damn you Robin Hood. Why do I even care for you?"

Sunset is near. Belle is still on the couch. Regina knows she can't leave Belle alone in her office but she needs to know Henry's not going to expect her at the house while she stays with her friend. So she calls Emma.

But before that, she take a few steps towards the fireplace. She recalls Robin and herself sitting next to the couch, near the cozy fire, eating sweets. She looks up and that picture is there_. I don't want anything to do with this man anymore._ She says in her mind.

With a determined attitude she decides to take the said picture out of its frame and throw it into the flame. She does that not because she's angry. Not to show the world how badass she is, either. She decides to let it burn because she wants to put this man behind her.

It doesn't matter at the moment if it's by throwing it to the garbage can, or maybe ripping it to small pieces or using her magic on it, it doesn't matter. The idea was to just to put it behind her. To let it go because she doesn't want her mind to be burdening itself with this. Just to stop thinking about them. _They don't matter anymore. They are in the past._

So she just uses the closest thing to her that helps her make that happen. That just happened to be the flames of a burning fire. She dials Emma's number. Never looking back at those faces. 

* * *

With the first ray of light she opens her eyes. "Oh God I can't believe I stayed here with you! You piece of… vodka. What were you drinking anyway?! You smell of… some weird stuff. And now my hair stinks and I didn't get a chance to take a decent shower."

"Um… what? Oh, well, I didn't ask you to be here with me! It's just that you are such a good friend and…" Belle smirks.

Regina cuts her, "Oh shut up already. It's nothing. I don't have to take a shower to stay gorgeous. I've still got some tricks up my sleeve… or something," considering she was wearing a midi dress with no sleeves of any kind.

Belle's scratching her left eye, "My head hurts. Do you have a trick for that?" she asks desperately, with a little frown.

"A trick for hangover? Actually… No!" Regina's unsatisfied tone strikes loud and clear. She's not trying to hide her disapproval, but both of them know it's only a friendly kind. "What was it yesterday anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you came in here while you were drunk and you started talking about your soul mate."

"Oh I was talking about my soul mate only 'cause you were talking about yours, Regina. I mean, I do think about him. Every single minute of every single day. That's why I can't stop drinking. I don't like thinking about him. I just… can't not."

"Maybe you should just move on. You know, to find someone else. Or, even better – just be by yourself for some time."

"Yes, that is what I was going to do. This is what I'm doing. But I just can't bring myself to forget about him. I mean, he probably moved on already. It's been weeks. I hope… for his sake. But, why can't I? Just to move on. Just… don't want to think."

"Weeks maybe, but not that many weeks. It's okay to think about it. You shouldn't feel bad about it. When it is time to move on you'd know. Trust me when I say, you would."

"I really do love that beast."

After a quiet pause both of them take a deep breath, then Regina says, "Well… I'm going to go out now. I'll take the car. Do you want to join me? Should I take you to the shop or…?"

"Yes, I'd love to join you. Just drop me wherever you can." Belle throws a sore smile at her direction, but Regina knows she has to give her friend some time to process things on her own.

"Say no more."

Both of them get into the car, Regina drops Belle at Granny's but then decides to get out of the car herself and buy two cups of coffee. She puts the cup holder on the seat next to her and starts the car.

The sheriff's station is the next stop. It's 9:00AM and Emma is probably there already. She's going to pay her a visit. 

* * *

"We should totally take her out." Emma says, eating a bear claw and taking another sip from that wonderful coffee Regina gave her. The bear claw came from her own stock.

Regina makes a face.

"What! It would be like… a girls night out! You know… we could have some actual fun."

She sighs. "Okay… well… I guess. Considering it will be our first night out together. We can take Belle if you think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, it would be great. She needs this and we can… hook her up with someone, or whatever."

"You know I'm worried about her. She really misses Rumple and…"

"And what?"

"I'm starting to think maybe it's not entirely a bad thing. I mean… she was married to him."

"Well, I don't think it's a bad thing. At all. It's very normal. Or course she loved him. I saw the way they were looking at each other, how much she admired him and how much he looked up to her… But I trust Belle's instincts about banning him; it was exactly what was needed to be done."

"He was like a father to me in a way. I looked up to him too," Regina says, can't believe she's letting these words slip through her mouth while she's on guard, but it's like her body knows it's safe to say it near Emma. "There are a lot of things about my past that you don't know of… Emma."

"It's okay. I have my own stuff too. I trust that when it's time we'd both share things about our past. It'll just come whenever it is the right moment."

Regina did not see that one coming. She thought Emma would be a total baby about it and that she would want to know exactly what that means. But then she took a second to rethink about it, and realized Emma was always the one that accepted her feelings, and vice versa. "I know."

Emma examined Regina's face. She smiled and Regina smiled back at her, with a reassuring expression on her face. "You know?"

"Yes. You know what? I know. I believe you when you say it. I just know that you're right. I can feel it inside my body; you are right."

Emma took a moment to appreciate that little part of the conversation, and so did Regina. Both of them know that being able to say these things to one another means something. It means they trust each other, and that they believe the words of the other woman with not a single doubt on their minds. Both of them know they'll do whatever it takes to get to that point in their lives where they feel safe enough to say things like that out loud. Because now it's not that they don't trust each other, it's that they don't believe in themselves enough.

Then Emma said, "I'm saying – let's call Belle!"

"Let's call Belle? It's only… 4:00PM?!" Regina makes a face with a surprised voice. "Do you seriously want to tell me it's 4:00PM?" She doesn't understand. _How come so much time has passed and we didn't notice?_

"Yes, actually, I've noticed that. But you were talking… and I was so hypnotized by your words, Regina Mills, that I couldn't bring myself to stop you. Did you use magic on me?"

Regina shakes her head, that's a no.

"Are you sure Madam Mayor?"

"Yes, I'm sure… sheriff." The older woman said in a cynical tone.

Childish Emma giggles to the sound of her words. "So, do you want me to call her?"

"Mmm… maybe we should take a late lunch break. Before calling her. You know… it's not safe to drink with an empty stomach." Regina says, basically teasing her.

"So, do you want me to go get us some food from Granny's?"

"Well, let's go there together?"

Emma feels as she should be surprised by her preposition, but it just feels right. Both of them feel that. They feel ready, prepared. They like that feeling and they are not even a bit afraid to be together. It's not the first time they're going together to Granny's, of course, but it's the first time they do that when they are together. Really together.

"Together it is!"

After a few moments and as Emma was getting ready, Regina asked with a serious yet soft voice, "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get your permission to kiss you right now at this very moment?"

Emma knows the answer, she doesn't need to think about it, but she takes a moment and after that moment she finally says yes. It took her a moment because she wanted to kiss Regina right away but had to stop herself. She wanted Regina to be the one to kiss her like she intended, she didn't want to steal this chance from her, and to be the one to do it, because Regina finally wants to, really does.

"Yes, please."

And so they kiss.

Regina comes closer to Emma's body. She puts her hands on Emma's cheeks, Regina's upper body rubs Emma's and she closes her eyes. She puts her dark red lips against Emma's light soft ones. Regina grasps Emma's whole body with her hands. She's travelling with her palms through Emma's hair, then to her neck and her back and then she rests her hands near her waist.

Emma tilts her head while her eyes are closed. Thus she begins to realize how wonderful Regina Mills' lips feel, how soft her skin is and how much time she was waiting to really feel it. Regina's lips taste like a deadly raspberries liquor, but this kiss is full of life. She breaks apart only for a fracture of a moment to take a deep breath and then she ends the kiss with a little bump on Regina's lips.

This was surprising, but didn't seem sudden. Both of them knew it was just in time. Regina asked for it, so it really was the best way to do it.

Both of them opened their eyes and kind of felt the wind touching their skin, even though they were still inside a room with no wind at all. Regina looked into Emma's overwhelming green eyes – and smiled. A genuine smile, that makes her brown eyes shine as if they were made of gold.

"Emma, I-" she pauses immediately, "thank you."

"You silly. You don't have to thank me for that. I bet you're a better kisser than me anyway, so if there's anything to thank for, I thank you."

"Oh come on, Emma. You know it isn't about that," she smiles towards her, "I'm just… thanking you for waiting for me. Thank you for not walking away. Not leaving me when I made it so easy for you to do so. I… thank you for that."

Emma smiles back at her. She doesn't know what to say. She wants to say she loves her. After everything they have been through it would be crazy if she wasn't in love with her. She knows it's too early to say it, though she has been dreaming about it for a long, long time. And sometimes, even if they're just brief moments, she senses that same feeling coming from Regina.

"Well, it was really nothing. You're worth waiting for, Regina Mills." She smiles with a little blush on her face.

"Let's go get some food!" 

* * *

The two of them are going to the booth table at the corner, looking at the menu, occasionally looking at each other. Suddenly, Belle comes out of the lady's room.

"Hey, look, Belle's here."

Regina turns her back for a moment to look at her, "What? It doesn't make any sense. I dropped her here this morning. It was hours ago! What is she still doing here?" She says, or truly just asks the world, with her worried tone. After all this time, Belle has really become one of her closest friends. Regina cares about her.

"Is she drunk?" Emma asks Regina, who is now facing her again. Both of them have a worried look and are clenching their forehead.

Belle's voice is heard, she's laughing. Something Granny said must be hilarious, because Belle never laughs that loud, or rather, never does that when she's sober.

"OK, yes, I'll take that as a yes."

They both share a worried look. They know they need to go to her, but they just really don't want to call off that little date of theirs. "So, what, should we… talk to her?" Emma asks hesitantly.

"Well… yes. I know she feels lonely. She misses Rumple so much," she whispered his name, "maybe we should make 'night out' an evening at home with Belle. You know, at least until she's sober. I think she might be turning a bit too much to the alcohol." This was meant to break the ice, because, it's Belle, she'll never be an alcoholic, she's a good girl. But only the thought of seeing their friend like that makes them even more worried about her. Both of them know what it's like to be a good girl and then just stop being one. It doesn't take that much.

Both of them get up and go to sit next to their friend. They lock her up from both of her sides, not letting her go.

"We're gonna take you outta here now, Belle. Ok? You're too drunk."

She nods and they help her get up and walk slowly towards the car. She lies down on the back seat and her friends sit next to each other in the front.

Regina is looking at Belle through the rear view mirror. Her look is worried, and Emma catches that up.

"Are you two together yet?" Belle suddenly asks.

"Wow I guess you really share stuff with her, uh?" Emma asked Regina, trying to ignore drunken Belle.

"Well, yes, Emma, she's my friend. I didn't know it makes you uncomfortable…"

"I didn't say that. It's just… I'm flattered. I guess it means I mean something to you." Emma says with her sassy voice.

"Of course you do."

Belle's already asleep so when they get to Regina's they need to wake her up. She won't, of course, so they carry her as if she were incapable of using her legs. Regina's hand is locked around her friend's waist and Belle's arm is dropped on Emma's shoulder, around her neck. They guide her and walk inside the mansion.

They drop Belle on the couch, not so gently, letting her know they wouldn't want to carry her like that anymore. She groans and goes back to sleep. Emma starts a fire in the fireplace using a couple of matches. Regina takes a look in the mirror and fixes her purple dress.

Like that, without speaking at all, they know what they're going to do. It's already dark outside. Emma calls her parents to make sure Henry stays with them tonight. Regina checks the fridge and sees if she can make something out of these things_. Flour, margarine, apples._

The blonde checks on Belle, "At least she's still breathing, yo."

"Just come over here and help me already!"

"I was gonna go to the kitchen anyway, Reggie."

"Calling me by manly nicknames now, uh?" Regina asks with a surprised yet a sassy tone.

"Shut up. I'm hungry."

"Good, can you get me the baking powder and the sugar out of the pantry please? And the sharpest knife you can find!"

"Ooh, I'm gonna see you cook now? That's sexy! Baking powder, sugar and a sharp knife, coming right up!"

"Not just see, dear." Regina winks and uses a snarky tone. And completely ignores the part where she called her sexy. She'll keep that in mind though.

Emma holds the sugar bag in her hand and asks terrifyingly, "What do you mean, 'not just see'?"

"You're gonna help me make it!" The older woman says.

"But I know pretty much nothing about cooking. Hell, when Henry and I were in New York I made him a pancake and half an egg for breakfast!"

"And that doesn't sound like nothing to me. Come on, get yourself together, it's not so hard. You can slay a dragon but won't try to make a pie?" She smiles at her with a reassuring look. Regina knows exactly what buttons to push when it comes to Emma Swan.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"The game is on!"

Regina laughs at her quietly. "Uh-ah, okay! That's the spirit," she says. "Can you turn on that oven?" The brunette asks and points at it.

As Emma sets the right temperature, Regina takes a pie tin and pours the flour into it. "Now cut the margarine please, I need small pieces."

The blonde starts cutting it and putting the pieces into the flour afterwards. Then she notices the small bag of baking powder and points at it. Regina opens her eyes, like she's surprised she was capable of forgetting anything like that, and nods as a sign for Emma to add it too.

In the mean time Regina gets some water and pours it inside. She takes off her pea coat and puts it on the chair next to her. She's doing that so casually without paying attention, thought Emma Swan notices how great her body looks in that dark purple dress.

Then she puts her hands inside the stuff. Emma makes a sound, "ugh, with your hands?" Regina makes a bitchy face in return and raises one eyebrow. "Who am I kidding, can I do it too?"

"Of course you can, dear." Regina smiles genuinely at her, almost laughing. "Just start kneading until it becomes an actual dough." 

* * *

"This was one of the best apple pies I've ever tasted!" Belle says, delighted to eat something sweet. "You said Emma made it?" She asks Regina but turns to see Emma's reaction.

"Well, yeah… but it was really more like I was helping Regina. I don't know how to make food."

Belle says, "Well, apparently you know how to make a pie. It's good!" then slices another piece.

"Basically, since the moment you went all 'the game is on!'," Regina tries to imitate Emma's voice, "I did pretty much nothing. So, yes, you did make a pie."

"Okay shut up now you're embarrassing me."

Regina and Belle exchange looks and start laughing together.

After a quiet pause, Belle's looking deeply at Emma, then at Regina, and when her eyes are fixated on her friend's she says, "Thank you for what you're doing for me. I'm not taking it for granted. You two are amazing friends. I wish you both the best with your relationship, or, whatever you call it now." She smiles at them, sending her hands to touch their soft ones.

Emma and Regina lock their eyes at each other, smiling the most stupid, embarrassed smile they ever could, almost blushing, even. It's like they can feel each other through Belle's palms and through their looks. "Thanks, Belle." The blonde says, without letting Regina slip out of her sight. 

* * *

_**OMG I really hope you like that chapter! I know it's a bit less drama\angst but I have a few ideas to make the next one a bit more.**_

_**Please leave some reviews and requests! xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So, a couple of weeks have passed since the last chapter. Not a lot has changed, but Emma is suddenly a bit insecure herself. I hope you'll like it, enjoy and don't forget to leave some reviews! :)****  
**

* * *

"So… how are the things between you two now?" Belle was asking Emma, as the two of them were sitting for a little talk in the Charmings' apartment, while Snow and David were out with Neal and Henry was with his other mother.

"Um… it's ok. Like, nothing new. It's just like it used to be, only that now we meet each other each morning with a cup of coffee and slip a little kiss when we say 'good morning'. We talk mostly about Henry or our jobs. Nothing meaningful... I'm trying not to push her."

"And, does anyone even know? I mean… I noticed you two are a bit secretive about this."

"Actually no. It's been weeks now but we haven't told anybody, not even Henry, or my parents. So, I guess you're the only one that knows about us." Emma replies, with a little smile.

"But for some reason you don't sound like you're too happy. Is it really ok?" Belle asks, genuinely concerned about her friend.

"Yes well, you know me. I've loved her for a long time, I still do of course. For me it's like I'm just so relieved to be with her, finally. But for Regina… it's new for her. She doesn't know what it's like to be in a romantic relationship that's not with a man. I'm really just trying not to push her."

"Sweetie, but Regina has loved you for a long time too. Did you really never notice her face when she looks at you? That's love. And dating Robin Hood or any other guy is not the thing that makes that love go away. So what if she's only dated men?"

"It's just… like I said; I'm really trying not to push her… I don't want to scare her away. I don't know if she really loves me. We didn't really talk about that that much. It's happening fast, everything, even though it's been weeks. And actually, even her wanting us to be together, it's like… it kind of happened over night. I don't know. She was insecure and the next day she was kissing me."

"Emma, you sound like you just really need to talk to her. Why are you telling me these things? Go tell her! She's the one that you love, right? Go fucking now and tell her!" Belle is half angry half excited and very eager about the subject. She wants to see Emma and Regina happy together. She cares about her friends. Now is not the time for Emma to talk about Regina, she needs to talk to her.

"Yeah? And, why aren't we talking about your messed up love life, huh?" Emma answers back with a snarky yet a friendly tone.

"Stop;" she answered a second later, "I can't think about him anymore. I can't even bring myself to say his name. Regina was right; I need to take some time to be just me. To think about things. To figure out what I want to do. What I need to be. What Belle wants. So, give me some time!" Both of them exchange understanding looks and then Belle says, "So, if you don't mind, I'll walk with you downstairs and then I'll go to the shop. Someone has to take care of it."

They decide to leave it at it, and just get out. Emma takes her light grey wrap coat that was hanging on the hanger that's on the apartment door. She puts it on and grabs her keys from the kitchen counter. Belle grabs her dim grey coat and decides to just hold it for now. Emma opens the door before Belle as the latter's eyes twinkled as a sign of gratitude. That is Belle, even before her friends she's always so grateful and nice. It's hard to imagine her being anything but that. That is, of course, if you're not Rumplestiltskin; because this man knows every single angel of Belle's personality all too well – the good and the bad stuff.

When they get to the street Belle decides to take a walk to the shop. On her insanely high heels and with that maroon colored circle skirt that can be barely seen under her long coat she just put on, she walks away. Her deep brown hair is built up beautifully and it swings only a bit when the wind catches her instantly. After she unlocks the shop's door she gets in, takes off her coat and immediately starts cleaning the place. The dust that's all over the counter is just one thing that could be neater, Belle thinks to herself. She sighs, and gets to work. 

* * *

Emma's palms are sweaty; she's clasping them for too long. Her mouth is dry but she tries to swallow anyway. She knows Henry is with Regina, so if she wants to speak with her, she needs to find sometime that he's not around to listen, or else he'll figure out the whole situation. She's standing on the porch of the mansion, can't bring herself to knock on the white door in front of her. She stares at the sign on the door that reads '108', her eyes are fixated on that number, her brain is completely clear of thoughts. She turns for a second to look over in order to see if Regina's car is parked in its spot, and it is. Just as she's about to knock, the door handle pulls down and Henry is in front of her.

"Ah, mom, what are you doing here? I'm just on my way to Gold's shop. Belle called me to come and help, she says it's a mess over there."

"Oh, um, I was just coming by to talk to your mother. I won't keep you here," she tells him. Emma always seems to get her son's body language, and now she can sense he wants to get out quickly thanks to his short sentences. "I love you!" She says a bit louder because her not-so-little boy has already left the porch. _Calling Henry to help you, huh Belle?_ she wonders.

The other mother must have heard Emma's voice because she just came to check what was going on. "Hi there," she greeted her with a soft voice and a smile that could melt the blonde's heart at any given moment, "come in."

Regina leads the way to the living room. It's still daytime but the sky is a bit dark and the temperatures are low, hence the fireplace's fire has been burning for several hours now. Regina seats in the corner of the couch and Emma takes the seat in front of her. "We need to talk, Regina."

Regina senses something is off, but she can't exactly tell what it is. "Is something wrong, Emma?" she clenches her eyebrows without paying attention. Her legs are crossed and her hands travel on her hips, brushing them with her warmer palms in a cranky way.

Emma's eyes examine Regina's slow hand movement, the way her leg touches the other and then she looks away. Emma finally settles on the fire, her eyes are wide open as if she's just deep inside her own mind, disconnected from the rest of the world. Although she can hear what Regina asked her, she just stares over her shoulder and ignores her question.

"Emma, what is going on? You can talk to me, don't shut yourself up." These words must have triggered something on Emma's mind because after hearing them she immediately shifted her look and eyed Regina. Now Emma is just scanning Regina's deep brown eyes. For some reason, she finds it easier than talking. She's afraid to get rejected from her. _What if she would prefer Robin Hood?_

After a few moments, Emma decides to be brave. She noticed Regina's worried delve, and she doesn't want to make the latter too anxious. "I'm sorry I'm being over dramatic," she blinks deliberately, "I want to talk to you about something that's been bugging me for a while... But I don't want to upset you."

"Emma, you can tell me anything. I'm ready to listen, just tell me what it is because I really am starting to get worried." Regina seems desperate, _why is Emma so uncomfortable?_

"So… well, basically it's about you, about 'us'," she gulped at the last word, "I was thinking about our relationship, we've been together for a few weeks now, months maybe, but nothing seems to be progressing;" she pauses for a moment to let Regina comprehend her words. "I'm trying to give you space, to not push you, because I know how much insecure you were at the beginning of that. I remember you telling me that you're afraid, that maybe you're confused, and that the whole Robin thing is painful. But then… then after a night you kissed me again. And we both know this kiss was something… different. I guess I'm just trying to understand how to handle this whole situation."

"That's bugging you so much, Emma? I didn't realize that…" the older woman pauses for a few moments too before completing her idea. "Listen, you don't have to worry about that thing. I decided to put Robin behind me. After that talk we had at your place, I went to my house and I was really thinking about this. I may have loved Robin but I was the one to send him away. He's with his family now and it's the thing that matters the most. He found his home and I found mine, and it is here with you, and Henry. That's why I asked to kiss you that day. It was my way to let you know that I'm here, that I'm ready to get into that with you," she grins, and the corners of her eyes wrinkle. She speaks with confident and a secure attitude that surprises the woman in front of her. "And it was probably for me too. To see that we can actually work together. And now when I look back, I have no idea why I thought it wouldn't. I've always loved you, Emma Swan; after all of these years it's finally clearer than ever. You are the one I want to see every morning when I open my eyes. And I'm so sorry that I've made you feel otherwise."

Emma's heart is racing inside her chest; she can hear her own heartbeats loud and clear. Emma Swan is unable to move, her palms are sweaty again and her gaze is fixated. She can feel her cheeks redden and she presses her lips against each other so bluntly they're probably white by now. Her ears know what they heard but the brain is unable to process the meaning of it. This is beyond anything Emma Swan could have hoped for. After hearing the words_ 'I've always loved you'_ coming out of Regina Mills' mouth she is just speechless.

After a few moments, Emma Swan smiles the biggest smile a person ever could. It's like she can control the weather with just her mood because suddenly even the sun can be seen from outside. Emma's white teeth shine so bright, her wrinkles around her eyes express the happiness spreading from her heart outside, from the center of her body and soul to the rest of herself.

"I love you too," she replies only with these four words, and then rapidly comes closer to Regina so she can kiss her.

Regina lets her hips loosen and uncrosses them, Emma is on her knees facing her, and her level is only a bit lower than Regina's. The brunette bends over the blonde and grasps her neck. Her hands are soft and so are her lips on Emma's softer ones. Their eyes are shut and they depend on the rest of their senses. They use the sense of touch to feel each other's bodies, the sense of smell to scent their skins and their hair, the sense of taste to sample the unique combination that their lipsticks create and finally the sense of hearing to carefully listen to each other's breathings. They may not look at each other at the moment, and their eyes might not be connected, but their whole soul is locked to the other's. Their kiss lasts several minutes and then both of them pull away for a brief moment to take a deep breath. Regina opens her eyes seconds after the break, Emma does the same and they exchange looks.

After a few seconds they cling back. Emma moves to sit next to Regina and matches her level, while their lips are still connected. She touches Regina's dark hair with both of her hands passionately than ever and leans on her. Regina's back is touching the couch's armrest while Emma is adjusting herself on top of Regina's body. Emma's hands wander on Regina's soft skin, their legs are touching one another and they slowly take off each other's shoes with their toes. Regina is wearing a pair of black high nylon socks that were hidden inside her boots. Emma's feet touch them and pull them out of Regina's.

Regina's palms touch Emma's back; she moves them downwards and hesitantly brushes the blonde's buttock over her rusty skinny jeans. Then Emma's body language asks to break apart for a few moments once again in order to breathe. The tips of their noses are brushing and they open their eyes slowly.

Regina's eyes are full of love and Emma can sense the fire inside her partner's soul through them. The gaze between them is the most powerful one both of them have ever experienced. Regina grabs the notched lapel on Emma's coat and starts to peel it off of her slowly, not looking away from Emma's eyes. Emma helps her to take off the rest of the coat and she throws it on the floor, as far away as she can from the fire. Their locked eyes speak for themselves, but both of them want to make sure it's okay anyway; "Are you sure?" Emma asks Regina, and the latter responded with a simple "Yes".

Emma's tongue reaches Regina's once again but then she suddenly kisses her neck for the first time ever. It feels good and Emma can tell just how much thanks to Regina's deep moan and the way her breath caught. "Yes!" Regina exclaims, she can't stop moaning and that makes Emma chuckle and her eyes crinkle. _How cute is this woman?_

* * *

The sun can be seen from behind the curtains. It's early in the morning and Emma Swan wakes up as a ray of light catches her eyes. She just seats there half naked, on the floor near the couch, facing the window. She and Regina spent the whole day and night right next to each other, and time stops for them when they're together.

Regina is lying on the couch with her full glory, slowly breathing, still asleep. Emma turns a bit to look at her. She scans her body with her eyes. Her legs and her beautiful dark hair seem so different at this light.

It's the first time ever Emma can really take a look of what Regina looks like underneath all of her masks. It's the first time she sees all of her, for real. Not just emotionally, but physically too.

She appreciates the way her hair seems a bit messy, the way her left hand is placed near her head and her right hand is almost touching the floor. She lies on her stomach and her back is completely bare.

Emma sees all of that and then she realizes finally – Regina and she were together. And it was damn good.

"Regina," she whispers, "Regina, wake up." Emma whispers closer to her ear while looking for her bra around her.

"Um, what?" Regina sort of muttered and breathed heavily.

"Come on, Regina, you need to wake up, it's morning," she puts on the same pants she wore yesterday, "wake up!"

"What do you mean 'it's morning'?" she raises her head up a little and opens one eye. The sun blinds her.

"We were here all night, now Henry must be wondering where we are." Emma takes a look in the mirror and closes another button of her shirt.

Regina is just about to realize what happened. She opens her eyes and sees herself naked on the couch. "Ouch." Her back hurts a little when she moves; she's never slept on the couch before.

Emma goes back to the living room. She stands in front of the couch with a smile on her face. "God, you look so beautiful," she says in appreciation. She grasps her arm and helps her turn on her back so she can look at her too. "We really need to get going."

"Emma," she says in return. Just uses her name to earn her full attention again. "We should take a moment," she takes a deep breath and squints, "Henry is at your parents', it is okay, we can take a moment."

Emma exhales, "okay, you're right."

"So, how about I find myself something to wear," she giggles, "and then we can seat and relax a bit?"

"Sounds good to me."

Regina picks up her clothes from the floor and just runs upstairs wearing completely nothing. Emma tries to look away, but Regina's snarky look tells her she won't mind if she'd take a look. "You don't have to find something to wear if you don't want to!" Emma drops the sentence loud enough for Regina to hear halfway up the stairs, and laughs a bit. 

* * *

"So where is Emma exactly? And Regina? Isn't it your turn to be at her place?" Snow asks Henry while they prepare for breakfast. She doesn't mean to sound rude, it's just that she didn't expect him and wants to know if everything is alright.

"Um, I think they are together at the mansion. I mean, that was the last time I saw both of them. They won't pick up the phone. But I wouldn't worry about them."

"Oh, okay…" Snow knows what 'together' really means, "So, do you want to stop by or should I ask David to take you straight to school?"

"Ugh, Grandma! Why do all of you always refuse to just let me walk to school by myself? This town is not that big! It's not like I can get lost or anything…"

"Oh, come on Henry, David has a car, it's faster. And, I know your moms wouldn't want you to be alone on the streets. Just let him take you." David comes to the room and exchanges a quick kiss with Snow, "He needs to drive to the station anyway."

"Fine, I guess. Can I at least have a donut on the way?" he smiles cutely enough for Snow to compromise. "Yay!"

"Okay Henry, let's go! School starts in five minutes." David says and smiles back at him while his grandson takes a huge bite off the donut, just like Emma would. 

* * *

"So," Regina comes down the stairs after a few minutes with a new dress and some very high heels. "Do you want to seat in the kitchen? We can make breakfast."

"Isn't it just exhausting to keep your looks like that every single day?" Emma responded and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, I'm the mayor. I still need to dress like one. And, you probably remember the dresses from the Enchanted Forest. This," she points at her body, "is an upgrade." Both of them laugh quietly. "But I do like it anyway, so, no, it's not really exhausting."

They seat at the table and don't say a word. They just exchange their looks, and Regina just studies Emma's slow, shy movements. Regina stands up and goes to the sink to wash her hands. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Um, actually I just want something sweet. Can you make a hot cocoa maybe?"

"Yes, of course." Regina sends a soft smile.

When she comes back to the table with a hot cocoa and a coffee in her hands, Emma suddenly smiles back. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Regina says enthusiastically, "Here is some cinnamon! I know you like it." She grabs it from the kitchen counter near her.

Emma seemed distant in the last minutes, but after receiving her cocoa she's better. It was probably just her need to drink something.

"So, um, what do you wanna talk about?" The younger woman asks.

"I just wanted you to know that I really meant what I said yesterday. Nothing has changed, if you had any doubts. I love you, Emma."

She swallows. It's still so refreshing to hear Regina Mills say that. After all the times Emma had said it to Regina, but just in her own mind. Never really out loud. "And I love you too Regina." She grabs her palm, "I really do… and, it took me too much time to say it."

"Emma, I…" she sighs, "It took me a long time too. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry that I keep everything to myself. I need to say what's on my mind, I just…" Emma cuts her words immediately, "It's alright Regina, you don't have to say completely everything. You can get some privacy if that's what you need. Just because we're together now, it doesn't mean you have to tell me all of your deepest darkest secrets. We need to take time to know each other in a different way. We are no longer just the Mayor and the Sheriff. It's more than that now…"

"Yes, Emma, but we haven't been just the Mayor and the Sheriff for a long time now. I think…"

"Yes, well, that's right, but," Emma starts mumbling, "you know what I mean by that."

"Is everything okay Emma?" Regina takes Emma's palms closer to her.

"Yes, Regina, it's just that yesterday…" she pauses.

"What? What about yesterday?"

"Yesterday was fucking wonderful, Regina," she kind of speaks too loud, "It was fucking amazing, okay?" Regina laughs quietly with the woman in front of her. "I haven't had this good sex in a long time! It was a fucking mind-blowing sex!"

With a wide smile and understanding eyes, Regina asks, "So, what's the matter?"

"It was the first time you and I have sex after I pictured it so many times in my mind and then the first thing I think of when I wake up is the fact we haven't told Henry anything. He has no clue where I am right now; he doesn't even know that we're together. My father has probably taken him to school by now, but he has no idea why wasn't it you or me who did that. And I tell you that and all you tell me is that we should take a moment? I thought of my son the second I open my eyes after the mind-blowing sex, I can't take a moment, Regina!"

"Wha- Emma. I texted him a few minutes ago when I was changing clothes, he's okay, David did drive him to school. Why are you panicking? It's not like you."

"I don't know Regina, I think your mouth messed up my brain. You're a genius. I mean, where have you been all my life? Are you sure you've never been with a woman before?" Emma starts laughing and Regina does the same a second later.

"You know, it's not like I did everything by myself, you're pretty good too, Emma." She takes a small sip from her mug but not looking away from Emma's eyes.

"But seriously though, you're sure everything is fine?"

"Yes, you know, I think I'm just too excited about the fact we had sex."

"You were even better Emma. Really, I just… I don't usually scream when I think of how good my sex is."

"Oh really, Regina? I think your memory is a bit off, because yesterday, you were screaming and moaning out loud. I hope nobody heard you!"

"Well, you knew exactly what to do to get me to that point, Emma…"

"Okay, okay, enough with the compliments, I need to go home and change my clothes. I really hope my parents aren't there. They will recognize them from yesterday."

Regina chuckles, "Okay, but just finish your cocoa!" she winks. 

* * *

Regina is going to Gold's Pawnshop. She knows at this time of the day it's most likely she would find Belle over there. It's still sunny but it's not warm, so she needs to take her coat with her. Regina decides to leave her car at home, she needs the time to think about Emma and what does she want to do next.

The wind is pushing back her hair, and she puts her hands inside her coat's pockets. She stops for a moments to just breath and she closes her eyes. She takes a few more steps and a deep breath, and opens the door of the shop.

"Hi Belle, are you in here?" She asks loudly to get her attention; she's probably in the back.

"Oh, yes Regina, just a second!" Belle puts a book to rest on the desk and goes to see Regina near the entrance of the shop.

"Emma and I had sex."

"Woah! Regina! That's… that's wonderful! Do I want to know the details, or…"

"Well, it wasn't such a big deal. It was just some very good couch sex."

"Seriously, your first time is on the couch?"

"Well…" she pauses, her eyes seem to be filling with happiness when she thinks of Emma Swan. "I told her that I loved her," Belle seems to be very excited to hear, "And then she said it back. And we kissed and we just had some 'mind-blowing sex'."

"You told her that you loved her and she said it back?! Regina! That's huge!" Belle smiles and touches her friend's shoulder. If they were the kind of friends that hug, it would have been that time. But they appreciate even just the little gesture of touching each other's shoulders instead.

"Yes, well, you said that she'd say that all along. You knew better than me. You told me she loved me before I knew she loved me." Regina accepts Belle's enthusiasm. She's excited herself.

"I'm just… I'm so happy for you guys. You're really meant to be together. I hope you get married and have tons of kids."

"Oh, come on Belle. Don't do that."

"Don't do what? Tell you that I love you two together? You are just so in love, I can't take it anymore, Regina. You are in love." Her last words echoed in Regina's mind, and suddenly she realizes her friend's face is not 100% filled with happiness. She misses the one she loves herself.

"Are you okay? You're not drinking anymore, are you?"

"No, I'm okay… I just keep thinking about Rumple. I want him back. I know I've said I want to take time to be by myself, but I thought about it, and I just can't do that if I don't know what's going on with him. I want to go look for him, Regina. I've made a terrible mistake. I just want him to be back." Her expression is suddenly a bit sadder, and her eyes are fixated on the floor. She can't make eye contact when she's thinking about what a horrible thing she did to the man she loves most. She just feels too guilty.

"Belle… what do you want to do? What do you have in mind?"

"I need to go look for him," she looks into Regina's eyes, "I will take Ingrid's scroll, and I'll go look for him. I'll bring him back. Or, maybe I'll just talk to him. I don't know. I need to tell him that I'm sorry. It was a reckless thing to do and I'm sorry. I love him." She takes a deep breath once again.

Regina sighs, "Belle… don't get me wrong, I'll support you no matter what you decide, but… what if he has moved on? What if he's angry?"

"Regina… you don't understand. It doesn't matter. He is my one true love, and I'm his. We're bounded forever even if we like it or not. I've made a mistake that I need to fix. It took me too much time anyway, I can't waste any more minutes. I broke his heart." She stops for a second but then completes her thought, "Can you tell me you wouldn't do the same for Emma?"

"Belles… tell me what can I do to help. I don't want you to go by yourself. You have no idea what it's like out there."

"Yes well, you don't really know that much about it either, Regina. How can you help me?"

"Fine, you're right. Then Emma will come too. She would want to help anyway. You can't go alone, Belle."

"Regina… I don't want to drag you two into my problematic love life. You need to be focused on yourselves…" Belle gulped. Deep inside she wouldn't mind to have some company, but when she thinks of the three of them together on the road... she'll have to watch them together. She does want them to be happy with each other, but they're in love, and they're together. And the one person in the whole world that she loves the most has a broken heart because of her. Will Belle be able to watch them together without constantly thinking and worrying about her own husband? Seems impossible.

"Come on, Belle, let me help you. Don't get me worried. It is the Dark One you're in love with after all."

"But he'll never hurt me, Regina." Belle trembled. She can't stand people who keep reminding her of his typical nickname. He was never dark around her. She never felt like there's a need to be feared. Regina tends to forget that, and every time it's bugging her.

"Fine, so, think about it? At least? If not because of him so because of that world. It might be without magic but it is dangerous."

"Okay, I'll think about it." 

* * *

After a few hours in the office, Regina Mills is starting to get tired. Sitting near her desk for hours after hours and just writing down some things that need to be done in the town. Being Mayor can be exhausting sometimes. And Emma Swan understands that. That's why she's knocking on the door holding two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Hi, Emma, I didn't expect to see you here today," Regina says after rising from her seat to welcome Emma into her office. "Are you better now?"

"Oh, yes, I'm on a break, I thought I'd stop by and we can drink some coffee together." She hands her the hotter cup.

"Sure! Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"Um… yes," her voice is lower than usual and she barely makes eye contact. "A couple of things even." She pauses and looks at her. "Um," she decides to start with the thing that's easier for her, "I was at the shop this morning… Belle says she wants to look for Gold. I told her that I want to go with her, and that you would want to, right?"

"To go look for Gold? In New York? Of course I won't let her be by herself there! I'm coming!"

"Well, she didn't really like that idea, actually. But she promised me she'll consider it."

"I don't want her to be alone, it's too dangerous. She'll be completely lost. She has to let us come."

"Yes, well, that's what I told her. I hope she agrees eventually."

"Yeah…" a few moments of weird silence and then Emma continues, "So, you said there's something else?"

"Ah, yes. I want to ask you something."

"Yes, Regina? What is it?" Emma is eager to know and the buildup is making her worried more than she has to be.

"Um… after the 'mind-blowing' sex," she finally starts, "I was thinking about it," her voice is low and she plays with her fingers, "And… Emma… Do you want to move in with me?" There's a quiet pause for a moment, Emma doesn't react so Regina continues, "I mean, It can be great. We've been together for a while, but we're never really together. And finally you and Henry can be out of your parents' apartment, and…" she stutters, "and you wouldn't have to listen to Neal's crying every night. And we could be together. What do you think?"

"Regina," Emma finally lets the words come out after a few moments of being silent, "I like this idea, but…"

Emma stops, and by the time she completes her thoughts, Regina already thinks of the worst case scenario. _But what?_ "Nobody except Belle even knows we're together. I think we need to tell them first. And then, maybe, I'll move in with you." She starts mumbling, "I really want to, Regina, but I want to make sure we're both ready for that, and that Henry is ready for that. I think we should let him know and hear him out too."

"Yes, you're right. We shouldn't rush it. I was just thinking…" she stops. "We should let Henry know."

"Yes, we should let him know, and after that," Emma takes Regina's hand because she can't stand the movement of her fingers anymore, and because she wants to make sure she's really okay. "I'll give you an answer." She delves into her eyes, "Okay?"

_It's fine Regina. It's just fine._ "Yes." 

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And, don't forget the reviews! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it's taking me a long time! I want to make sure the chapters are ok before publishing them. :)**

Heads-up: there's a lot of Regina Mills on this one!  
I hope you'll like it!

* * *

Regina Mills wakes up in her mansion the next morning. She sits on the bed and just takes a few moments to breath before really getting up and getting ready to go to work. She moves the blanket to the other side of the bed; her bare legs feel the cold air and the tips of her toes struggle with the morning's coldness. She gets up and steps on the floor. The view from outside the window is very confusing; the sun shines so brightly, but somehow the only thing she feels is the cold.

The sunlight is blinding but she won't let herself give in to the brightness of it. She wants to look outside so that's exactly what she is going to do, regardless of the sun's wish to make her eyes weaker. She grasps the drapes and moves them vigorously. The sharper her looks are, the more powerful she feels, and after her last conversation with Swan, she feels like she just has to gain some strength.

She takes a very deep breath, closes her eyes, and moves the drapes to the same way they were resting when she was asleep – just half open, giving the first ray of light a chance to get in and meet her eyes.

After that she has to get ready to leave the house. She goes to her closet and picks a beautiful red dress. Red has always been one of her favorites; it resembles so many things. For example, love, and lust. But much like love, the color red is also the color of blood and wounds, and who doesn't know how much love can get you hurt?

Regina takes the blackest high heels she can find and puts them on her feet. She takes a look at her room and then approaches the bed to set it straight, the sheets must be in order and the blanket has to be folded back in its place. She looks up to the ceiling and then diverts her look to the hall. She leaves her room and decides to go downstairs and start her day.

Step after step she gets down, slowly; her right hand clings to the handrail while she sends her left hand to touch the wall. Her left hand is so soft, she can feel any scratch over the wall, and she can sense anyone that's ever touched these walls as she takes another step. Her right hand that grabs the handrail has a stronger grip, she barely notices just how much. Regina's eyes are fixated on the big space in front of her, on the empty, huge space that is her house.

For some reason no one would ever know, Regina Mills felt so lonely at this moment. Every step she takes makes her heart ache a little more. Why does this happen? Who knows? She just woke up with a weird feeling. For a minute she thought it was oppression, but she understood a bit later that was not entirely the case.

She didn't really feel anything specific. It was just a bunch of feelings, and all of them together made her fragile. She didn't mean for it to happen, but the tears just kept flowing down her face. She closed her eyes, let only her hands guide her through the stairs, until she reached the main floor. She opened her eyes and looked once again at her mansion. The rooms near her just seem too big, too empty. She can't stand it.

For some reason, she can't stop crying. She tries real hard to stop, but she just can't. It's not just tears anymore, now she really makes noises and everything. Her hands cover her face, as if anyone might actually see her right now… she can't have anyone see her in moments like that. She crumbles. She sits on the last stair, pushes her back against the wall next to her.

Her palms are wet because of the tears she keeps wiping, and because she's sweaty, as weird as it seems given the fact it's so cold outside. She tries to think of any spells that can stop the crying but she just can't remember anything at that point. She doesn't understand herself; she can't understand her own body at the moment.

Her nose is red, her cheeks are red, and her eyes are so so red that they can almost fit the red shade of her dress. She gets up. She takes a deep breath and wipes her wet palms on the red fabric that covers her body so tightly. She approaches the closest mirror on the wall and looks at herself. She has a sharp look that seems emotionless and yet too emotional at the same time.

She would never understand the way her heart works, or the way her body works, or her soul. She would never understand the concept of all of these feelings just pouring out of her all of a sudden, with no apparent reason.

She turns her back to the mirror and glances one more time at the blank white space before realizing she can't stand the sight of an empty house. She is having troubles swallow, she breathes quickly and she's about to cough. Shortly after, she grabs her black jacket and her keys; and she takes off.

She gets out of the white blank space; she goes out to sense the fresh air. Her face seems better, she is able to even smile, but she coughs. She starts to cough because the inside was too much for her. She is alone in the street; she is the first person to leave their home this morning.

She gets off the porch and she coughs. She tries to breathe but it feels like the more she tries the more the oxygen just refuses to get inside her lungs. She is suffocating, but she won't stop fighting that feeling. She feels as if the whole world is closing on her.

She drops her jacket on the floor without even noticing, and squeezes the keys very hard with her left hand. Her right hand is guiding her, because her eyes are shut when she coughs. She stops moving after she reaches an old tree in her yard that helps her sit down without totally falling. She can feel the ground with her right palm, the grass under her is not as soft as she had hoped. She still can't breathe perfectly. She uses that palm to pat her chest, maybe that'll help her to regain her ability to breathe properly.

And surprisingly, it does. Regina Mills is now just sitting at the foot of a tree in her own yard in her own house. She opens her eyes slowly, and she can barely see. Everything is a blur, but she understands where she is. She peeks and sees one of her palms holding a set of keys, and when she is looking aside she can see her car not so far away.

A little smile sneaks between her cheeks, and she releases a relieved sigh.

Regina decides to try and get up. She tries to help herself with the trunk behind her to stand on her feet. It's a little hard to do so with these high heels on a scratchy lawn, but she manages.

She takes a step and furrows, because her head aches. But she continues anyway and ignores that pain. She gets to the car but won't get in before taking her jacket she saw was lying beyond the distant tire; well, she can't leave it there on the floor.

Her moves are not normal. It's obvious she's not on her regular state. She walks like a drunk, but… she wasn't drinking even a bit. Something else is going on, something she can't even explain herself.

She opens the car and gets in, but not on the driver's seat. She's on the passenger's seat, near the driver's. She will drive, but first, she knows she needs to take a few moments to be able to figure out some things, like, for example, how the hell she is supposed to go to work like that. She just seats there and trying to think. She closes her eyes, and wonders.

_Maybe I'll just skip the office today. What's the worst thing that could happen? _

She moves one seat to her left and starts the car. She could teleport herself but she's not even sure where she wants to go. She'll know when she gets there. She trusts her body to just take her there, wherever it is. 

* * *

Regina somehow managed to drive all the way to the forest. There are people that go the beach when they need to calm down or take a few moments, but for Regina Mills it's always been the forest. She's addicted to the smell of the trees. The scent of the moss is something she finds very calming, and the mist is calming her even more.

The bold colors of green and brown and the combination of them is wonderful. Her red dress is so remarkable in consideration of the gloominess of the forest, but her black jacket that covers it mitigates it a little.

She used to hate the feeling of the ground in her shoes, but the more she came to visit the forests the more she's got used to it and learned to accept it as a part of the deal. Now she walks on the earth and enjoys it.

She is dedicated to the forests and to anything that comes with them. She even likes listening to the birds that sing occasionally and she would even join them with a hum. It's rare, but it's true.

Regina is walking near the trees, she touches almost every trunk she passes by, and smiles. She seems so weird, like a hippie that likes the nature… but it's not true, Regina doesn't like the nature. But forests are not any nature, they are unique. They are a different kind of nature. The kind she does like. The only kind.

She takes deep breathes and small steps. She comes across a fallen tree and decides to stop there and sit on its trunk. Regina begins to think. She glances at the space in front of her and reflects upon the things she felt in her mansion.

She recalls looking at everything in her house and she remembers just staring at it and feeling so disconnected. She thinks of spaces and how blank everything in her house just seemed. But it never seems that way, so why now?

It seemed empty, but it's not really empty. So why? She has many rooms, but they're all filled with colors. Colors from her furniture, from the beautiful pictures, the art pieces; from the photographs of her family and the people she cares for.

_That's it_, her eyes widen as a result of her realization, _that's it_.

She knew accepting Emma's words would take some effort, but she couldn't possibly predict this happening. That's what people mean when they say she 'can feel with her whole soul'. It's not even nice. Because she feels like crap, again; she doesn't need a physical reminder of that, too.

But, why? Again, why?

Emma basically just said she wants to let her family know. Emma just told her she wants to take that step together and go tell their son about the fact they're seeing each other. It's not like she said 'no' to moving in together, she basically just said she wanted to make it official in their eyes. She never said no. She does want to move in with her.

But Regina knows it's more than that. She knows she can't stand the emptiness of this mansion anymore. She told Emma they can use the space when really, there's just too much of it in this place. She feels lonely; she needs someone else to be there. She realized that not so long ago. Sure, when Henry's with her she isn't alone, but the second he leaves, she's lonely again. And feeling lonely is crap.

The thing is, she doesn't feel lonely when Emma Swan is around her. She's felt lonely for decades, after she lost Daniel by the betrayal of her own family, after killing her own father and during the curse. It was too much. But after adopting Henry she wasn't lonely anymore, and at some point Emma took that away from her, she took Henry.

And normally, Regina Mills would hate a person that makes her feel that way, but with Emma it was different. She is the first person to ever realize just how bad Regina actually felt. She was the first person to ever be interested in her feelings. She was the first person to even pay attention to her feelings, and not only that, she tried to understand her, even when they weren't even friends.

But she's forgiven these things a long time ago. That's why it is so upsetting when she feels like Emma Swan pushes her back. _But she didn't. She really didn't. She just said we have to tell them first, and then talk about it again afterwards. She never said no_.

Regina wonders about what it would be like to tell their son about them being together. She wonders what his reaction might be. And what it would be like to tell Snow White and Prince Charming that she's dating their daughter. _Oh God, who knew I'd be dating Snow's daughter._

It's starting to get a little darker outside. The mist is now more like a heavy fog, and the black jacket Regina wears is no longer enough to keep her warm. The color of the sky is indigo with shades of pink and orange. The shiver catches up with her and her heart is beating fast because of the coldness. She decides to get up on her feet and just wander away, with no direction, to where her legs may take her.

She keeps thinking of her family and the people in her life. Somehow it all comes back to Emma Swan eventually. Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice. Nah, it's probably just her imagination.

_No, here it is again_, "Regina!" and again, "Regina!" they call her from somewhere. It sounds like the same person she was just thinking about. The same people.

"I'm here!" she answers and starts following the voices. "Where are you?" she asks them.

Emma Swan and Henry Mills suddenly face her in the middle of the forest. "Regina! Where have you been? We were trying to reach you all day long! Why won't you answer your God-  
damned phone?" Emma demands.

"Ah… I'm in the middle of the forest; the cell reception here is not at its best." She provides an answer that makes sense. "Why were you looking for me?" She asks and her voice is fragile, as if she is going to cry all over again. But this time it's different. She knows why. It's because they care.

Snow and David are then coming too, and Belle is just behind them with a flashlight. "We came to look for you because you were gone for a whole day," Belle replies with an accusatory tone, "you left your house unlocked and took off without letting anyone know."

"You never showed up to the office, the station…" Emma looks away to the ground because she's afraid to see the reactions to her words, "and everybody said they haven't heard from you. And I haven't heard from you."

"And I haven't heard from you, too, Mom."

Snow and David are just nodding with approval and Snow is looking softly into Regina's eyes in an understanding way, like she always does. As if she really understands her.

"Okay, so, I really appreciate that you were looking for me. I just needed some time to think, nothing happened." She looks at Emma and says, "Now that you've found me… can we just go home?"

_Home. _What a funny choice of words. _Go home._ It's weird because all of this day Regina Mills was thinking of the place she's living in and not once the word home came to her mind. But now she was looking at Emma Swan and the rest of the people in her life and that word just seemed so… honest.

"How about we go grab something at Granny's?" David said. And, actually, that wasn't the worst idea ever.

"Well, sounds good to me," Snow said, "are you coming?" she smiled at her.

"Ah, yes, my car is here somewhere anyway, so, I think I'll just drive on my own."

"I'll come with you," Belle said, "if that's okay?" 

* * *

In Regina's black Mercedes she and Belle were driving and not saying a word. But not for long, because Belle knew something was off and wanted Regina to spill it all out.

"What's going on with you?"

"Mmm, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Regina!" Belle raises her voice a little bit too much. "I mean that yesterday you were talking about what a mind-blowing sex you and Emma Swan were having and today all you do is go to wander in the woods? That's not like you, Regina."

"Well, things have happened since our last conversation. But I don't really want to talk about it," she looks away from the road to adjust the rearview mirror in a way that allows her to see Belle in its reflection. "Listen, I'm fine now. I really am. Today was a bit weird and confusing but now it's okay, I really feel that way. And I want to go to eat with everyone and I want you to be there and I'm going to be there with my son and with the love of my life and with her parents. And you have to come too because you're my best and only friend. Get it?"

"Fine," she shrugs but then laughs a bit because it's weird to be called Regina's best friend, "I'll come. But that thing you just called me?"

"Yeah, I know, it's stupid-"

"No, not stupid, just weird. But I guess I'll just have to get over it. Best friend." She snorted and patted her friend's arm lightly. 

* * *

When the rest of the family gets to Granny's it feels different. Sure, now Belle is there, and they've never had dinner with Belle, and sure, Regina Mills did have several dinners with the Charming family, but this time it felt different.

It was different this time because Emma and Regina were truly together, and it felt special. She knew they will tell them soon, but she kind of had the feeling there's no need to rush. Emma will decide to tell them when time comes. And she's not alone in this, she's not lonely. There's no reason for her to feel lonely ever again because she has a family now. And even if she doesn't love every single one of them with every piece of her heart, she loves most of them quite enough for a whole lifetime.

Regina was sitting down in front of Emma. Belle was sitting to Regina's right side and David to her left. Henry sat down near his other mother and in front of Belle, and sent a cute smile to Regina; and she herself sent her palm to grab his as a sign of gratitude, to let him know she loves having him there.

Their dinner didn't take much long, but after everyone was done eating they didn't feel like leaving the place. They enjoyed their family time, without any interruptions – and that doesn't happen too often. They knew they should stay in Granny's because it always gets awkward when they want to leave and they need to invite Regina to their home; because they all know she can never really feel at home there.

Now Belle was there so it was kind of an excuse for them to stay and nobody brought that up. They were talking about some random things, about how well their day went and about what they plan to do in the next days. Nothing that important, just normal things normal people talk about.

Nothing about any Saviors or any Evil Queens, not even about Princes and Princesses. Just about today, or yesterday, or some other meaningless things. But the fact all six of them were talking with each other is meaningful enough.

Although, Regina didn't feel so important there. She knows Henry and Emma probably want her there, and she knows that Snow and Charming probably got used to having her around by now, because they even liked the idea of her bringing Belle to join them for a family dinner. But Regina can never feel a part of that family.

She never would unless they would know about the fact she's sleeping with Emma. Well, not the sleeping part, but the fact they are together, and they love each other. As she is thinking about that in her own mind and without speaking for a couple of minutes, Emma pays attention to her look. Emma always does.

It's late now, and someone must bring Henry home to sleep. He is a kid after all, even though he's so brilliant and most of them tend to forget it. So they decide to go home, all of them.

Before they leave Emma catches Regina at the door. She grabs her arm and prevents her from taking another step. Belle catches Regina's look and nods as if she's telling her she'll be waiting for her outside, she can take her time.

"Hey, what's going on with you, Regina? I saw you, I saw that look. Is something off?"

"I'm okay, Emma…" she says with an unconvinced voice, and she knows it's not convincing because if she were in Emma's spot she'd realize that in a second. And that's the case because Emma immediately makes a frowned face. "Okay, fine, I'm not okay. But I don't want to say anything to upset you."

"Come on, Regina, you know you can tell me anything, I promise I won't be upset." She gives her a reassuring look, and her lips curved upwards.

"I… it's just, I really feel like we should tell Henry about us. You know, I was thinking a lot today, and it seems to me like we're lying to them. Don't you think at least Henry deserves to know what his mothers are doing?"

"What are we doing… Regina?" she asked in a confused tone, "I told you we will tell Henry. I promise you, okay? But we need to find the right time. We can't just wake him up one morning; tell him, 'Hey, you listenin'? Yo mom and I are together, have a nice day!'. Regina," she laughs, "you know it doesn't work like that."

She smiles back at her, _of course not_, "I know Emma, I…" she squinted, "It just feels so weird sometimes…" she pauses, her eyes shut. She exhales and then glances at Emma, "It's suffocating," she thinks of what happened to her early this morning. "I feel lonely when you're not around. I need to have you and Henry around, and it wouldn't happen unless we just tell them."

"Okay, first of all," the younger woman begins, "you should never feel lonely, Regina," she takes her palm and just clasps it for a long moment before completing her idea; "Henry and I will always be here for you. And second, I think we can tell Henry sooner than you believe."

"Oh?"

"Um, yes, he told me earlier that tomorrow he only has English class second period and then his day is over," Regina makes a confused face, "yeah, apparently all the other teachers are going away with their class to some sort of a field trip but his teachers won't… I don't know. Anyway, it means he is going to be home very soon, and I think we can tell him then. What do you think?"

"Well, it sounds good to me." She smiles and her face seems a lot more relieved than before. Her grasp on Emma's palm is more vigorous, but the look in her eyes is softer.

"How about Henry and I both will stay at your place tonight?"

"What, and when he wants to know where will you be sleeping? What are you going to tell him?"

"We," she insists, "will figure it out. It doesn't matter. He'll understand soon."

"Well, if you say so, dear." Regina added. 

* * *

The next morning, when Emma and Regina wake up in the same bed together, both of them are nervous. It is one thing to tell Mary Margaret and David about them deciding to sleep in the same house together, and another thing to try to explain to Henry that same thing; but it's a whole other thing to let him know they are seeing each other.

And they do remember their conversation about moving in together. Emma wanted to sleep in Regina's house because she is trying to figure out what would it be like to be with her every night in the same bed with Henry in a room next to them.

It wasn't that bad. It was hard to resist each other's bodies, yes, but they can't possibly do it without Henry knowing about it. Not today at least… and, both of them know what a screamer Regina Mills is. They can't afford it right now.

In general, three of them spending the night in Regina's mansion wasn't bad at all, actually, it was very nice. It felt like a little family. A family of their own. For the first time, the three of them alone is enough to feel like a family.

Both of them know Henry is not aware of it yet, but they know he's not stupid, and all three of them feel it. They don't say it out loud, but they feel it.

Both of them dress up and then Emma goes to wake Henry up for school. They let him sleep a little longer because his day is shorter anyway. And Emma waking him up in Regina's house is a new.

Instead of just yelling "wake up Henry!" like she does most of the time, today she chose to go near him and pat his back a little. And then she caressed his head and told him that it's morning and that he needs to wake up.

When Henry opened his eyes it was weird at first. Seeing Emma first thing in the morning in Regina's house is a bit confusing for the first time. He went downstairs and the three of them were eating breakfast together.

Regina made both of them children a hot cocoa. Regina always says that Emma is childish for drinking cocoa, but she doesn't mind. She thinks it's cute.

Henry and Emma always eat the same thing in the morning; they do have the same taste and both of them enjoy a bowl of cereal. Regina is drinking a steaming hot cup of coffee, and that's enough for her to start the day.

Emma takes the yellow bug and drives Henry to school. It was parking near Regina's place and she doesn't really need it right now, so it's just an opportunity for her to move it away. She's going to visit the Charmings' apartment and let her father know that she won't be coming to the station today.

She wants to spend the day with Regina, but she won't tell him that. She can't, not now.

Regina basically does the same thing, only beside the fact she really doesn't have to tell anyone that she's going to be missing from work. Not when Emma and Henry know where she is.

When Emma comes back to the mansion it's open and Regina is waiting for her inside.

"You know, it took you a long time to come back."

"Well, I walked. I left the car at the apartment."

Both of them are in the living room. Regina is lighting the fireplace. Both of them think of the other day, when the two of them were doing it on the couch. It was their first time together.

The looks they exchange give them away. Both of them know in their hearts what the other woman must be thinking about.

Emma teases, "You know, tonight, you and I were sleeping in the same bed."

"Indeed, Miss Swan." Regina replies as if Emma was asking. Her voice is low and seductive, yet she uses the name Miss Swan as a formality and to keep things a bit serious.

"And I think I'm a bit nervous about us telling Henry and…" she takes a moment to scan Regina's eyes, "I think you may be able to help me with that."

"Oh?" the dark haired woman teased her back, she knew exactly what Emma meant but she wanted to make her say it out loud.

"I think," she touches her own hip with her right hand and locks her body against Regina's, then whispers to her ear as the latter is rising from above the fireplace, "maybe we can do it on the bed this time."

Regina is turning around to face Emma, "I really like your blouse," she says and glimpses down because Emma's cleavage is just enough for Regina to imagine her naked in her arms.

Regina's words make Emma blush because she knows 'blouse' is a code for 'boobs', and she likes that. "Yesterday you were wearing that red dress and it was really really hard to resist." She says and she can feel the warmth of her own breath against Regina's skin.

"Well, if you like red you should really just unzip my dress right now." Regina smirked, and turned around so that Emma can really reach the zipper.

Emma was just very flattered that Regina is willing to let her see all of her. Regina's body was something Emma Swan desired to feel for a long time, and the realization that it's a mutual feeling between the two of them is very nice.

The blonde woman did as the other woman asked, and slowly unzipped her that very moment. Her palms were traveling all over Regina's back until they reached her lower back and found a resting place there. She kissed her neck slowly and downwards her backbone. Regina's lace thong was red as blood, and her bra had a similar color. When Emma reached the lower part she took it off with her teeth, and got on her knees to do so.

Regina turned around immediately and pulled Emma up. She gazed into her eyes and took off her brown jacket and then her soft blouse. Emma's black bra had about the same shade of color as Regina's dark hair. She decided to put her lips on Emma's collar bone, and from then up to her neck.

Regina's hands traveled from Emma's hair to her neck and to her back, and finally she found the bit of courage to use them in order to take off Emma's pair of skinny jeans and reveal her lover's black underwear, that matches the color of her bra.

Suddenly she remembered Emma's request to do it on the bed this time. She opened her eyes to peek into Emma's, and then whispered to her ear, "I am going to take us upstairs right now, are you ready?" and as Emma nods she teleports the both of them to her room. 

* * *

"Henry must come soon," the older woman says, "I believe we should take our clothes from the living room, and," she expresses dissatisfaction in her voice, "you know, wear them."

"Aw, don't be so sad," Emma touches Regina's chin with her fingers and slips a small kiss on her cheek, "we will do this again. I promise you that." She rises up from her seat and goes to the pick up her clothes.

Both of them were sitting in the kitchen and drinking coffee together in their underwear after what they did upstairs. They can't sleep with all that adrenaline.

Regina was just after Emma and grabbed her dark dress from the floor and put it on. "Can you help me close it, please?"

"Aw, now I really wish you'd be asking me to take it off again." Emma said while zipping her up. She touched Regina's back with her warm, soft palms, "But we really don't have enough time now, right?"

"Right." Regina says and kisses Emma's lips gently. They taste like coffee and have the scent of cinnamon. "You smell like cinnamon." She states and they laugh together.

The door makes a sound and both of them disconnect as they hear Henry's voice saying "I'm home!" They are going to tell him now about them, but they don't want to scar him before they get to.

"Oh, hey Henry! We're in here!" Regina raises her voice. "Can you sit down for a moment?" She asks him, and points on the couch.

Henry makes a face, clearly he doesn't understand what's going on, but he sits anyway.

"We need to tell you something." Emma says as the three of them sit down in the living room.

"Um, okay, what is it?"

"Okay, um… you need to understand it's not easy for us," Emma's hands become sweaty, "it will take us a few minutes to figure out how to say it." She looks at Regina and sees that she is as much as nervous as she.

"We want to let you know that… um," Regina begins, "it's not something bad, okay? It's good. We just don't really know how to begin." Emma grabs Regina's palm to give her some courage.

"You guys…" Henry says, "if it's not anything bad, then just say it. I want to hear everything, it can't possibly do any harm. Right?"

"No, of course not," Emma reassures, "it's just that once we tell you it's going to change a few things around here," she exhales, "and in our entire lives, so… we need to find the right words."

"Come on, I'm good. Just say it." He smiles and his hand movements really give up the fact he's starting to get nervous himself. Both of his moms know that feeling, and they want to tell him, they just really need to take a courage pill to do this one.

"Okay, so," Regina finally starts and glimpses a look at Emma's eyes before really saying anything. Emma nods back and Regina continues, "Emma and I…" she stops again and takes a deep breath, "we are seeing each other."

"Oh, that?"

"What do you mean by 'oh that'?" His younger mother asks him, surprised.

"I kind of already know about you two."

"What, what do you mean you know?" His older mother responded, even more surprised.

"Well, come on, you two are spending more time together than the three of us as a family." Both of them make a face, "Look, I don't mean it in a bad way, but let's say I just already know. And it's okay, I mean, I'm fine, and I'm actually happy for you."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Regina asks.

"Yeah, you could have saved us the trouble, kid." Emma tries to break the ice a little because all three of them seem way too serious about this.

"I wanted you to be those who get to tell me," he sends his hands to hug them both, "and I really am happy for you two. You belong together."

Both of his moms are so touched by him. How grown up he is. They feel as if they shouldn't have been afraid to tell him, they feel like they should have told him earlier, and Emma immediately thinks of her own mother and father and about how will their reaction would be like.

As they hug, Emma's palm bumps into Regina's behind Henry's back, and they embrace it. The three of them feel the love in the air. It sounds cheesy, but they do feel it. They are a family.

"Plus, did you really believe I won't notice the fact you two were sleeping in the same room? Come on, I can connect the dots. I'm a grown up now!"

Both of them snort and eye him in return. "Yes, you are a grown up." They break up their touch and Regina fixes his scarf afterwards, with a proud smile on her face.

"Anyway, I am starving; do you want to eat anything?" Emma asks, feels comfortable enough to do so in Regina's house, even though officially it's not her own. Not yet.

After they sit down for lunch and start to eat, Henry admits, "To be honest, mom," he is talking to the younger one, "I kind of already shared my thoughts with Grandma…"

"You did what?!" Regina shouts, not meaning to be mean, but she's terrified by the idea of Snow White knowing she's seeing her daughter. And Emma almost chokes on her food.

"I told Mary Margaret," he repeats with pasta in his mouth and red tomato sauce on his chin, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry I yelled, I didn't mean to, I'm just…" she pauses to look at Emma that's trying to fix her throat, "I didn't expect that."

"Well, now it's going to be awkward to talk to my parents," Emma finishes swallowing and sighs, "and my mom probably told my dad. Oh God."

"Yeah, I…" he clenches his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was such a big deal." Henry says, so casually.

"Well, now we're just going to have to find a way to tell them and not make it a big deal," Regina turns to Emma again, "right?"

"Right. We will." She smiles, and embraces her palm, for the first time doing it in front of Henry in a romantic kind of way, and Regina smiles back.

They both glimpse at their son's direction to find him busy in his bowl of cereal._ It really feels like he's known for a while. _He peeks at them and the corners of his eyes wrinkle when his look meets his mothers' hands._ And He really seems to be accepting it_, both of them think_._

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it took that long (if any of you have been waiting), here it is now!  
I hope you'll like it.  
**

* * *

"So, yeah, Henry told us you've known for a while. We didn't want to make a big deal out of it. We're together; we love each other, that's it." Emma completes her idea before letting her parents speak.

"But it is a big deal," Mary Margaret looks at her daughter and her eyes are wrinkled, "I'm just glad you have found someone you love." She takes her palms and holds them softly, after letting David know it's his turn to speak up.

"The thing is, we don't care it's not a guy. It's not important, you know that," David begins, "as your mother said, it's a big deal because we're happy that you've found love." He looks at Regina, "Love is important, and it can be between two women too, who cares about this part?"

"The fact it took you such a long time to tell us is very upsetting," Mary Margaret says as Regina is trying to hide a disapproving scowl, "but we're glad you finally did it. We're glad you trust us now enough for that."

Regina can't stand the amount of energy Snow and Charming dedicate to every single thing they do. How they take everything so seriously, it's beyond her. _So we've told you now, what the fuck does that matter? You don't have to be all emotional about it._

Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Regina seat in the living room of the apartment. They rarely meet in Regina's place. Because, well, it's still awkward for them to be in her house given their history and the fact they're not really considered close.

Regina and Emma seat next to each other, in front of David and Mary Margaret. Regina is wearing a black dress that has a deep V-neck cleavage. Her black reefer coat is waiting for her on the coat hanger near the door.

Emma, on the other hand, is just her casual self; a cute grey knit cap, a red leather jacket, black jeans and dark tall pair of boots. She tries to take this conversation lightly. She knows Regina must be sick of her parents, so she is there to lay a hand on her shoulder or her back to let her know she understands her.

"Well, we're glad that you're glad," Emma answers and saves Regina the trouble of having to herself. She means it with all her heart and, although she knows Regina is not the biggest fan of her parents, she knows they share mutual respect for one another, in their own way. "And we're glad that we finally get to clear this up because it was really starting to get awkward." She laughs a bit.

"I appreciate your reaction, and," Regina says, as honest as she can be, "we really do love each other," she glances at Emma's direction and her eyes lit up, "so, well that's just about it."

"This conversation starts to feel a lot like a teen movie." Emma says and breaks the heavy atmosphere with a great laughter that makes everyone there giggle at the least. She loves Regina more than words can say; she loves her and she knows when she wants to stop. Talking to Emma's parents about their love to one another might be necessary but it's not something Regina wishes to do much more than necessary.

After they finish the conversation about that subject they just wait for Henry to come back from school and then all five of them (and baby Neal) eat lunch together. For the first time they don't have to feel like they're hiding their relationship in front of their family.

Emma can put her hand on Regina's back for more than a second and it won't make anyone raise an eyebrow. Emma seats near Regina and sneaks her hand to touch her knee or shoulder or even reach to her palm once in a while because she knows Regina needs to feel more confident to be herself around her parents, and besides, it's also just nice to have a physical contact that's not sex.

Ever since Regina and Emma started seeing each other she became touchy. When she brings coffee to her office in the morning or during lunch breaks she welcomes her with a kiss and a hand on her shoulder. Sometimes when they sit and talk she would just put her palm on Regina's leg.

They never talked about it but Emma just does that out of habit now, as a part of her body language, and Regina can't get enough of it. She likes to feel Emma's touch, and when she's brave she'd do the same. Now it's the first time they can do it in front of their whole family too. 

* * *

After their family get-together, Henry and Regina go to the mansion and Emma decides to come too. They just sit in the kitchen the three of them and drink some cocoa or coffee. They don't usually do that all three of them together, but in the last couple of days they have, and it's wonderful.

Regina's cell-phone rings after a couple of hours. It's Belle on the other line.

"I thought I might find you two together. Can you come? I need to talk to you guys" She says, after hearing Emma asking Regina who called.

"Ah, sure, what is it about? We'll be in the shop in a couple of minutes."

"Um, It's about New York. Can you bring Henry too? I want him to help me in the shop."

"Yes, sure Belle. We'll see you soon."

Regina hangs up, turns to the both of them and tells them to get their coats because they're going to visit Gold's shop. Henry suggests they'll walk there so they can just keep talking and both of them think it's a good idea.

As they reach the store, Belle welcomes Henry and tells him that there are a few items in the back that need to be reorganized and that he'll see it when he gets there, so he should go and she'll come after talking to his mothers.

"And as for the two of you," she points at them, "I need to talk to you." She says with confidence and seems very determined about whatever it is that she wants to say.

They get inside the store and go to a remote place so Henry won't be able to hear them so easily. "First of all, I need to make it very clear that what I'm about to say is not because I'm mad at you guys, it's because I'm actually kind of hurt, okay?" She says that in a tone that sounds like a question but doesn't really seek for an answer.

Regina and Emma didn't get that because they were just about to reply when she cut them and said immediately, "About New York, I thought about it and I want you two to come with me to look for Rumple. But, I have to say that the way you told me that you 'don't want me to go alone' was kind of rude," she stops to see the reaction on their faces.

"I mean, I really just shared my thoughts and you were all 'no you can't, it's too dangerous', and, well, you just underestimate me! I can do fine by myself!" She tries to lower her tone because she doesn't want to make a scene, "I'm perfectly capable of going there by my own, but I want you to come if you want. Because you're my friends and I'd lie if I said I wouldn't use your help."

"I'm sorry I said that Belle, I didn't mean it like that," Regina acknowledged and apologized. "Of course we still want to come. We want to help you."

"I'd be happy to help you Belle, even if you don't need it," she emphasized, "I apologize for that too."

"Well, great, I'm glad you said that. I want to leave tonight, so, just go tell your family and get ready, and I'll meet you at the town line."

"Tonight?! Don't you think that's a bit of a short-notice?" The blonde asked in surprise.

"Well, it is my decision to make after all, isn't it?" 

* * *

Mary Margaret and David were not happy about Regina and Emma going away right after their conversation, and Henry didn't want to say goodbye to his mothers just yet. After the two of them got ready to drive away, they decided to take the Bug and drive to the town line.

Their family had a hard time saying goodbye to the both of them, so when Belle saw all of them together she told Emma and Regina she was going to cross the line and wait for them on the other side until they say goodbye one last time.

All of them were wearing coats and jackets and warm clothes, only Belle was wearing a short skirt as usual, trying to ignore the cold – not so successfully. She hugged Snow and waved Henry goodbye minutes before Emma and Regina got to do pretty much the same.

She felt bad for wanting to take off quickly and for not sticking by and waiting for Regina and Emma to cross the line together with her. She felt bad because she finally started to realize that they were actually her friends and that they actually cared about her and the problem was… she was too envious of what they had.

She wanted a family too; she wanted her family, her husband. For months she had to look at them all the while knowing that they were together. But she felt bad, because her friends didn't deserve her jealousy, and she was trying very well to hide it. She crossed the town line with a smile on her face, trying to put it all behind her. She was holding the Snow Queen's scroll for insurance; she took a few steps on her heels and waited for her friends to do the same.

Emma's Bug was parking near the town line while Emma and Regina were saying their good-byes. Snow and David commented again about how their departure is sudden but Henry was just supportive and kept hugging the both of them.

Regina and Emma shared a group hug with everyone for the last time and Emma blew a kiss to her little baby brother that smiled back from his stroller. They decided it would be best to just get into the car together and cross the line and let Belle get in after they do; she was so nervous.

Emma said she is going to drive slowly because Belle can't see where they are coming from and she doesn't want to run her over, and Regina agreed with her, so when they get into the car they know it's going to take a few minutes until they will really be out of the town.

Regina begins, "You remember we talked about you moving in after we tell your parents?" She thought about that almost a minute after they told them, and couldn't wait to bring that up. It was the first time that day they had more than a second together alone.

"Yeah…"

"I was thinking that maybe when we get back from New York you and Henry can finally bring all of your things to my place, you know… permanently."

"Regina…" Emma is a bit puzzled. She does want to move in with Regina but she just can't commit to that quite about now. "I think we should first talk to Henry about this before we decide anything." She pushes on the gas a little harder; she's avoiding the subject purposely, "Maybe we should talk about it when we get back."

Emma won't look at Regina while talking to her; she's just fixated on the road and, well, avoiding eye contact at the moment. And Regina knows it.

"Well," Regina trembled, and looked down to her hands, "if you say so."

Emma knows she made Regina upset, but it's just not the right time to bring that up. Come on, what was she thinking, Belle is going to get into the car in a second, it can't be now. "Belle's coming, we should end the conversation later." The blonde assured in a small voice. 

* * *

After Belle gets in the car Emma just drives without saying another word. Belle doesn't want to talk because she's too nervous about going to New York for the first time and about seeing Rumple. She is digging up between the papers and all the books she brought from home, she's trying to figure out what Rumple would probably do in case something bad has happened.

Regina is just looking outside the window, enjoying the road in a complete silence. They are still closer to Storybrooke than to New York, so the small road is mostly inside the woods and they are always surrounded by trees from each side.

The sky is painted in a reddish color that implies the sun is about to hide itself under the horizon. The night is falling as they keep driving and Emma finally breaks the silence with a question, "So, do you think we should rent a room or anything? I don't suppose you were planning to stay in the car all night," she's parking her bug close to a sweets shop and not so far from a motel just near the city entrance, "right?"

Emma's question is addressed to Regina in her mind but everyone else just assume it's for Belle to answer, since she was the one who wanted to come to New York in the first place. "I just thought we would go to Neal's apartment…" she looks at Emma and trying to read her face, "I mean, he's probably there anyway, right? He has nowhere else to go."

Regina and Emma exchange looks for the first time in hours. Belle doesn't understand in the first moment why, trying to figure out what their looks mean exactly. But then it hits her. She opens her eyes because of her realization, "You gave his place to Robin?!"

And, well, yes. She did. "I didn't know anyone else would need it. No one planned for Gold to leave, I…" Emma turns to her and her eyes are looking guilty, "Regina asked for the keys and I gave it to her without thinking about it too much. Nobody was going to use the place anyway." She stops again and looks down to her palms, "It was just going to stay empty."

"I'm sorry Belle," Regina adds, "We couldn't possibly know…"

"No, no," she cuts her in the middle of her words, "No, you're right. You couldn't know. And it is my fault that he is out there now. No other place to go. Where the hell am I supposed to find him now? I have no other place in mind. God, it's all fucked up. It's my entire fault."

She storms out of the car into the night's darkness and going towards the motel's sign. Regina and Emma share a worried look without saying a word; they understand each other without using any. Each of them gets out of the car and they both walk together after Belle into the motel to rent a room for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a day full of work. 

* * *

The morning following this night's events started surprisingly hopeful. Belle had made plans about where to go in case they wouldn't find Rumple in the apartment, and Regina just kept saying that Robin is "a good man that wouldn't throw a man to the streets", and as much as Belle knew it was true, it made her feel bad a little more, for dumping him outside the town.

Anyway, Emma helped Belle carrying her stuff into the Bug and Regina was trying to get her phone outside of her pocket to text Henry and ask how things are going on back home.

After their son said everything was perfectly okay, and asked if there's anything he can do to help or if there's anything they want to share with him about their trip and their experience in New York; which, of course, that request was denied.

Emma started the car and they began driving towards Neal's place. Emma hadn't been there since Hook sent her there, but she had no memory of anyone. Now she'll be there again, thinking about losing Neal and being there with Hook, and now, finally she's there with Regina. Oh, but Regina is going to see Robin now.

It's a mess for the both of them. This apartment is filled with memories for Emma and for Regina there's a family she doesn't want to see. But for Belle… for Belle there might be a man in that place that she cannot wait to see, and for that single chance, all three of them are going to be there when she knocks on the door.

Regina and Emma did not share a bed last night and this morning they are still not talking too much more than needed. Belle is so edgy that she can't even notice their silly drama.

When they get to the place it is Belle who knocks and waits so nervously for the right person to open the door. But when Robin is standing in front of her and has a weird, confused look on his face, she's a bit down.

Robin looks at Belle for the first moment. He sees a young woman in a small skirt, high heels and a curly brown hair, with worried eyes and a clenched brow; which he can't figure out if that's because she's sick or just nervous. She's standing on the tips of her toes, as much as she can in those heels, and looks inside the apartment just a second after finding Robin in front of her, instead of her Rumple.

A moment after that, Robin's eye catches Regina Mills. His heart is racing as he realizes her palm is shaking too close to Emma's, and finally the blonde just takes Regina's hand in what appears to be an aggressive grip that is somehow made into a caressing embrace very quickly.

Then he finally asks, "Wha- what are you doing here?"

And it's not direct enough for anyone to understand he's expecting Regina's words, so when Belle answers Regina is just thankful it didn't have to be her.

He invites all three of them in and Roland immediately jumps on Regina. His dimples are really something no one can resist, and Regina remembers how much she enjoyed being close to him. She picks him up for a hug with a smile on her face, but the second she sees everybody's faces she puts him down to stand on his feet.

Emma starts to get more nervous about seeing Regina like that. She's more nervous about seeing Regina like that, than even thinking about Neal or Hook. Neal was a great part of her past that is all behind her now, and so is Hook, but she's not so sure if that's the case regarding to Regina's past.

Even so, she smiles at her when she's looking. All of that makes her realize that their little fight is nothing more than a stupid game of self-pride. They should talk all the time, and they should hold hands, and they should smile at each other and really mean it in a nice way.

Rumplestiltskin is not around. Belle's look is almost desperate but then Robin explains that he was really there, so she's trying to get the details while Regina and Emma look for anything in the place that maybe tell them where he went.

Robin says something about him welcoming him in but after a while he just took off. "And the reason he took off, is, I think…" he says with a noticeable lack of confidence, "is because…"

He looks at Regina with his guilty face on, not managing to complete his sentence before a pregnant Marian walks into the door with shopping bags in her hands.

She puts them on the kitchen counter and reveals her even bigger than seemed before belly. She must be on the second trimester at least.

Everyone's jaws drop. But Regina is trying to mask her feelings. She takes Emma's hand again and brings it closer to her side. Even though it's far from her chest, Emma can feel Regina's heart beating inside her body. She knows it's nothing to be worried about, she knows Regina's not in love with Robin, not anymore.

Emma knows that the fact she took her hand shows that she wants her to be close, that she's not falling for Robin again. But why is her heart racing? Well, then Emma figures out, _I would have felt the same way if Hook suddenly appeared to have another child from his no-longer-late wife_.

_And I don't even love Hook. I never did._

Belle seems to be the only excited person about this news, she hugs Robin, and looks at Regina to see her with Emma, so she knows it's fine. It's not like she should feel bad about being happy for her friend. Belle knew Robin long before Regina met him.

His smile is awkward when Belle hugs him, and then she hugs Marian too. So unapologetically in front of Regina, who is her best friend.

The woman explains Marian they came looking for Rumplestiltskin, and the pregnant one explains, instead of husband, that he was there first but then left after it got too crowded for him. And now they have no idea where did he go.

Emma suggests they'd go take a walk in Central Park, where they'd think of anywhere else to go look for him. Robin and Marian immediately ask all three of them to stay. They say that they're welcome to spend the night, but all three of them know it's not a good idea.

Belle would rather take Emma's advice and Regina just wants to get out of there as soon as possible.

When they get into the street again, Emma leads the way by foot, she says it's so close they don't have to drive, which gets her a "Yes sweetie, but you aren't wearing any heels," from Regina.

But it is really close, so they do walk. Suddenly a familiar character gets out of a bus. He uses a cane to walk and he has a long, dark coat that seems a bit dusty. His hair is dark but it has some grey hairs in it, which are mostly not noticeable.

And Belle would recognize that person from an entire mile.

"Rumple!" She shouts, without thinking of all the people in the street that probably hear her too.

The man won't move the first time, but by the time Belle manages to call his name for the second time and run towards him, he turns around with a confused look and a bruised face. She hugs him so tight but he won't hug her back. In fact, he seems afraid, or concerned.

He doesn't know who she is. But it is Rumple. Belle wasn't wrong, it's him. Regina and Emma came closer too, and they can tell it's him. So why doesn't he recognize any of them?

"I'm sorry, I…" he mumbles, "Who are you?"

"Why are you holding me? What do you want?" He asks and with every word he pushes Belle further away and it is more obvious that he's so weak, and he'd fall unless they give him some space and a place to fix himself.

Belle seems broken opposite to his confusion.

"Rumple, please, don't you know who I am?"

"Gold, come on," Emma joins, in what seems in his eyes like an investigation, "That's Belle, you know us, stop playing."

"Leave me alone." He answers in a firm voice and moves his cane towards the park, following with his legs.

Regina kicks the cane and causes him to fall to his knees. Everyone on the street is looking but no one cares enough to say anything. "Listen to me, imp," she raises her voice but somehow manages to seem calm; "you're not going anywhere. Tell us what's going on; none of us take your bullshit. We know you're lying."

Belle immediately gets down on her own knees to help him up; she sends a sharp look towards Regina. She's so tired of their wars, somehow ever since she can remember, Rumple and Regina were fighting. She takes the cane and puts it in his hand and together they rise and stand each on their own feet.

Belle, overprotective as usual, immediately screams at Regina "Stop that!" and then turns to Rumple, "now come on, we're gonna go and seat together and we'll talk. I don't know what's going on but I know that I love you, Rumple, and I want to talk to you and figure out what's going on and I want us to be fine. Please…"

The man looks at her, knowing in his heart that he should follow her. He knows his heart wants him to.

So he does.

They go together and look for a bench in the park. They seat together and speak while Regina and Emma just keep each other busy nearby. They don't want to leave Belle with him alone. They know he loves her and won't hurt her, they know it. But, if he's lying about his memory, what's going on with the guy? He's not trustworthy.

"I don't think we should be this far, we should get closer."

"Well, do you want to go seat on the bench with them as well? We're close enough. Belle is a big girl, she can take care of herself. And you know that even if Gold's lying to us, he won't do anything bad to his wife."

"I hope so." Emma says. 

* * *

"I'm sorry I lied, Belle," he begins.

"But why did you, Rumple?" she cuts him, "I know what I did wasn't okay. It was awful, I regret it so much. I really, really shouldn't have done what I did." She can't even say what exactly was that, not out loud, not in front of him. She cannot just say "banished him" as if it were alright.

"And I'm so so sorry... could you ever forgive me?"

Her look is so honest. She genuinely just wants him to forgive her, but she also believes she does not deserve his forgiveness. Her bright blue eyes catch his dark ones. Their eyes are locked on each other, it's the first time they do that since they've reunited.

Although doubtful, she really hopes his answer is forgiveness. She knows he gave up to revenge more than once, but she knows their love is true, and she still loves him. She can only hope he still loves her as well.

"Belle," he starts with a broken voice, "You're the one that was mistreated. The reason I ignored you was because I was embarrassed." You can tell by his tone that he is still ashamed. "Everything you've done to me I deserve. I had it all coming, I treated you wrong. I wasn't the husband I should have been. I was the worst partner you could have ever chosen. I don't know why you love me;" he stops and takes her palm, "if you still do. But I understand and I don't need to forgive you, I need your forgiveness. If you're willing to forgive."

She says nothing, but they share the silence together. It had happened before, and now they just look at each other. They know things won't be so simple, but from now on they are willing to go through this together, really.

Both of them have wounds, both of them have been betrayed by the other, but they still have love. For them love's enough. That's the reason to try and stand up together. To work things out. To be stronger than ever. True love. 

* * *

"We should go back home now," Belle says to her friends. "Rumple's ready to go home. We worked things out. It's okay. If you want me to talk to you about this I'd be happy to do so, but I just… for now I want to go back home and be with my husband for as long as I can."

Regina and Emma accept that. They were worried about Belle, but something wanted her to meet her soul mate that moment, and they know their love is real. They trust Rumple when it comes to protecting Belle.

They get into the car and won't waste another minute. Belle and Rumple want to catch up indeed but in Storybrooke. And now it's fine for them to just sit next to each other until then. Belle helps him with his leg and they sit embracing each other's existence.

Emma and Regina are fine now as well. They know they need to have a serious talk when they get back. Both of them need to clear things out, but they also miss their son and the rest of their family, and want to get the hell out of that filthy city.

So they get in, and just drive. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you'll like it!  
This chapter is M rated, for assurance (hopefully it'll be worth it?). It's low-key, I guess.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

When they get back to Storybrooke and their family welcomes them all, even including Rumple (because he** is** Henry's grandfather), they all scatter and go each to their own business.

It's almost dawn. Belle and Rumple go together hand in hand to the shop. Belle has been taking care of that place in those weeks and had Henry's help her from now and then. Rumple sees the place now and knows Belle cared for him even when he wasn't there. He had his doubts, but knowing she was around his things for all that time makes him realize she really missed him while he was gone.

He was stupid enough to have a doubt on his mind. He needs to let that go. Belle will always love him, he should know better than to think otherwise. He crosses his heart at that very moment, looking Belle in the eyes, promising himself that he would never ever hurt her again.

Not a day in his life that he wants to see his wife crying or offended because of him. She's the most important thing. She's been that for a long time. His family is the only thing that matters. He looks at her, says nothing. But Belle knows what's on his mind, and her soft skin touches his.

On the other hand, Charming and Snow head back home with baby Neal. They aren't sure whether Henry is staying with both of his mothers, or if Emma is coming with him to stay at the apartment. They said they'd wait for the three of them to decide, with Regina, that is. And for now they'll leave them. Even Snow knows when to give them some space.

What exactly is going on with Regina and Emma is confusing. On the one hand, they were eventually fine in New York, but on the other hand, they are supposed to go to sleep now, and they haven't decided yet exactly what would they do about it.

Both of them know they need to talk about it. But, does it have to be now? Emma and Henry are basically living at Regina's place already. They've been sleeping there for a while, even if Henry wasn't exactly aware of that all the time.

But if they come, won't Regina think it means Emma's accepting her proposal to move in? And if she does think that way, what is really the big deal?

Although, both of them know they do need to talk to Henry about moving in together. What's it going to be for tonight? Someone needs to break the ice because it's starting to get awkward.

"Um, mom," Henry looks at Regina, "are we going to stay at the mansion tonight?" Obviously meaning Emma and him together.

Regina looks at Emma first, then answers "Yeah, sure. You are more than welcome," She looks at him and then before saying her last words she shifts her look and locks her eyes with Emma's, "you know it's like your second home."

Emma doesn't say anything and makes no faces. What is really the big deal? They were fine in New York; they're supposed to be fine. And why is Emma worried about moving in? Why, really?

She knows she loves Regina. But it's a mystery even to her, because she wants to, but… she doesn't_? No; no, probably just afraid. _She never shared a home with a guy before, even with Neal it was just them running all the time. They planned on settling down but fate pushed to the other direction. It never works the way Emma wants it to.

But, yes, she's going to do that with Regina. She does want to, and she knows Henry wants it too. They just need to talk it out. Shake off her insecurities. She's a woman that has lived alone her whole life, but that's going to stop now. She has a family. She knows that.

What could possibly go wrong? Fate is crap. She shouldn't believe anything other than themselves can determine whether or not they get to be happy.

* * *

After a night at Regina's, all of them wake up early. Regina and Emma were distant all night, even with them sharing a bed, it felt… cold. But both of them know they don't want it to be like that. After Henry goes to school they'll sit down and talk about it. They can't push it anymore; it's like a dead end.

He leaves and the moment he does both of the women exchange looks. They go to the living room; they are sitting right in front of each other, like they do most of the time. They always have conversations that way. That living room in Regina's mansion is their place.

In the cold they light up a fire and they sit by the fireplace to get warm together. When it's already warmer they just hang out on the sofa and talk about all the things they do together. When they sit there, both of them just know they are thinking about that time they did it on the couch. They can't stop thinking of each other's bodies under those cloths.

Both of them long each other's taste, the taste of berries in the forest, the taste of sugar lips and cinnamon. They want to get so close they'd be able to scent each other's perfume. They want to touch the other's hands, their back, and their cheeks. They want to feel body warmth. They long it. They desire it.

They sit in front of each other; they look each other in the eyes. It's one of their games alright. Who will be the first woman to talk?

None of them wants to give in, they both have their pride. But they're also sick of their ego. They wish they could just speak up, let go of it already. It started out as just teasing each other, but when they don't speak it just turns into a fight after a little while.

"I'm sick of these games."

The other woman looks at her, surprised she dared to speak up her mind.

"I'm sick of it, Emma, what are we, in kindergarten? These games are… dumb. It's either we're going to say what's on our minds or we just end up hurting one another. I want you to talk to me, and I'm not about to wait and see who's the first one to open her mouth."

"Okay," Emma replies a little hesitated, "fine, you're right."

"So, I guess… I just want to understand if you want to move in here, like we discussed. Just, say that you do, Emma. I mean, you practically live here already. You and Henry have been sleeping in the mansion every night in the past few weeks. All your clothes are in here, damn," she starts to get passionate about her choice to speak up her mind.

"You even have your favorite mug from Mary Margaret's here, in my kitchen. So, just please say that you want to move in here. So I could call it our kitchen. And please, don't freak out. I just want you to be happy. I want us to be happy together."

"I'm… I'm… not freaking out," the blonde mumbles, "I do want to move in with you, Regina. I just… I'm sorry." She raises her voice a little, but she manages to sound softer. She can feel her blood rushing to her cheeks, "I'm sorry I made you play these games. I'm sorry I was too proud to let you know how I feel. I love you, you know that."

Emma pauses for a few moments and takes Regina's palm, "I think we should tell Henry to get his last few things and that'll be it. I love you Regina, and I want this place to be our home. It is our home. What I feel about you is the only thing that matters, plain and simple."  
"You don't think we should let Henry know before we just tell him to get his things?"

"Please, I bet he knows our plans already. And he loves this place, he wouldn't have a problem. I do believe however, that my mother is gonna get touchy."

"I love you too, Emma."

* * *

"Damn it, I'm gonna be late for work!" The Sheriff says as she puts on her favorite red jacket.

"Oh, I should probably go to the store, I'm short on a few ingredients."

"What, don't you ever have to work, Madam Mayor?"

"Nah, I just took a couple of weeks off. I've got my assistant to cover for me. I guess being a Mayor isn't that important when there are no monsters in town."

"Well, if you trust your assistant enough to let him do that... sure. I thought you weren't the type to miss work days for no reason." _She says it so casually. _"So, I'll go to the station for a couple of hours and I'll be back for my lunch break. You'll be here, right?"

The Mayor says, "yes," so the Sheriff leaves after blowing her a kiss. Regina remains surprised at how easily Emma just practically stated that she knows what Regina's like. She really never misses work; she never thought anyone noticed that. But Emma probably spent enough time around her to pay attention.

Emma is like that. She pays attention to the small things. Nobody else does that, though. Nobody else cares about Regina enough to know her schedule. No one's ever cared enough about her… and that thought makes Regina's cheeks get more of a pink color.

When the blonde crosses the road she's on her way to visit Gold's shop, she usually likes to check in on her friend in the mornings, because she knows her husband is out of town and this fact makes Belle a mess.

When Emma reaches the store she notices the sign "closed". Then she recalls Gold is back in town so they are probably together. The one thing she didn't think of was that they might just be busy over there.

She got closer to the window and heard Belle yelling. At first she couldn't realize what she was saying, but then when she looked inside she could see Gold on the floor with Belle on top of him.

Emma couldn't keep watching them. She knows it's all too wrong. But she could hear Belle's loud voice, and it was awkward, because she's her friend. But that sight…

Emma turned around and backed the store's window. She ducked right afterwards. Oh _please don't let them see me_, Emma was thinking to herself, because she didn't manage to back the window without making some noise.

She couldn't look. It's too much. But she still heard the brunette's voice in her head. These moans. "Oh my God, I can't be here," she whispered under her breath for herself only to hear. She didn't picture Belle on her mind, she pictured another brunette. Actually, no, the hair Emma saw in her head was a little darker.

She was thinking about her Mayor. Oh, that Queen. Her moans, were… something else altogether. This thought left her no choice…

* * *

Regina opened the door of the mansion. Before she could say another word, the blonde in front of her started kissing her.

"I'm horny, Regina, I'm horny. I need you. Do me."

Regina's eyebrows rose, and before she could open her mouth to give an appropriate response, Emma slammed the door and took off her jacket while pushing Regina against the wall.

Regina started undressing Emma. "Do you, huh?" She lowered her jeans and then her panties, and Emma did the same to her lover's tight skirt. They kissed each other passionately; they tasted each other's lips. Emma felt fresh and hot, with a taste of cinnamon, still prominent from her morning cocoa.

Regina tasted like black coffee, their tongues clashed in each other's mouth, filled with desire for the other woman. Regina and Emma tried to unbutton their shirts as quickly as they could. Emma pushed Regina against the wall and started touching her where she knew it makes her spurt.

"Emma," the brunette started with a low voice that indicated just how much she is desperate for oxygen, but even more for her lover's touch, "don't… stop…" she paused again as she tries to catch her breath, she can't speak, yet she tries with a broken voice, "do it again."

And when Emma just keeps teasing her Regina says no more. It's her time to push back. She opens her eyes and her sharp look focuses on Emma's body. She sees her in front of her and decides to push her against the floor. "You know what? It's my turn."

She takes off Emma's black bra, she's on top of her, she kisses her neck, and their palms are tied together as one against the floor. Regina's lips touch Emma's breasts and her teeth torture her.

Regina's touch is hell for Emma Swan. She just wanted to feel her, and now she's in trouble. What was so wrong about just being satisfied with thinking about her, picturing her? She could figure it out on her own, but no, she wanted Regina's touch. She still does. But this… this is torture. Her teeth against her nipples are sharp. She can't handle it. But she wants it so badly.

She can't admit it, but she does love it. Regina's touch is all she wants.

"Please, just…" the blonde moans herself, "keep, going."

Regina's tongue touches Emma's stomach. She goes down. Not enough.

Her fingers are in the right place, but her touch is light as a feather and obviously not enough for Emma to feel something. Regina's tongue is on Emma's bellybutton, she keeps going down. And a little downer.

And then it's just the right place for her tongue to be. But she just tortures her a bit more with that idea. She rises up and looks into Emma's eyes one last time before asking, "You want me to do it?"

"Huh. Yes."

"Yes what? You want me to do it? I don't understand; speak louder, Emma, **please**." Regina says as she thrusts her thumb closer to the right spot. "Yes?"

"Yes_, _**please**, Regina. Do it," the blonde says, grasping the brunette's hair as much as she can without hurting Regina, even though it's probably not that calculated at the moment.

Regina knows her business with that tongue. Oh, she knows it exactly.

Emma's moan is so loud that Regina is even surprised. She squeezes her palm so strong it's probably red. Their blood is hot as the sun, their bodies are one. Both of them are so wet. They long each other's touch. They get exactly what they want.

They know each other so well. It has been months since their first time together, and since then they have realized how to make it even better for the next time. Steamy as they can. Always sensing each other's breath, feeling their heart beating in their chests. It's intoxicating.

Their relationship is not about a need. It's not only about a desire either. It's just about their love, their choice. They choose each other, because they know each other more than anyone in the world. Because they want each other more than anything.

Their family is the most important thing in the entire world. Their love is true, and it's the most powerful thing these two women have. Their feelings are the truest thing on earth. Now they know it, because they can feel each other. And it's not hopeless. It's the best feeling ever.

They touch each other, and the fire inside them lights the darkness. Both of them shared a past of worries, they did not have the simplest life. But they can put anything behind them when their fire burns inside.

Their love is the fire within them. And they don't need anything but that fire to create a better life. It burns them inside, but when it gets out it just feels like a warm hug. And it's the best feeling ever.

* * *

When they finish and put on their clothes, Regina is still a little bit confused. "I won't say it isn't good. I mean, you're welcome at any time, I'm glad, but, what was that? It was quite sudden."

"I'm just… you better not know. I was horny."

"Well, yes, you said that, dear."

Emma kisses Regina goodbye, "I really do need to get to the station!" and gets out of the mansion as quickly as she came.

"How am I gonna get to the store like that… ugh." Regina muttered to herself, making herself laugh afterwards.

* * *

After coming back from the store Regina Mills knows she's basically got nothing to do. There is no rational explanation for her need to just stay home. She needed some time alone, but after a few hours it's clear that she is desperate for company.

Being alone leaves Regina thinking, and she can't have that happening now. It's been too good of a day to ruin with her darkest thoughts.

She'd hate to bother her friend right after reuniting with her husband, but she gave them a couple of days, that's alright, isn't it?

Plus, Regina and Gold don't get along anyway, so it's not like there's a relationship to mess between the two of them.

On the phone, Belle actually said she'll come and meet Regina. She is actually ready to leave her husband for a couple of hours for Regina.

"I'm here," Belle shouts behind the door, "please open, Regina!"

As the latter does, she welcomes her and they both go to the kitchen. Regina wants another coffee, and Belle prefers to drink tea at any time for some reason.

They seat near the kitchen counter and Belle starts to talk about her "reunion" with her husband. She is a sexual person, even though she doesn't really look like it. She's "an animal" in bed, and that phrase makes her think about the other animal Regina saw today. That one wasn't on a bed, though.

"At one point I thought I noticed someone going by the shop and looking at us. I mean, it must have been like an hour ago or something like that. Someone smacked the windows but then no one was there. It was probably just a kid or something."

_An hour ago?_

Emma walks by Gold's shop by foot on her way to the station. _Oh my God. That pervert. How could she?  
_  
"Oh, that's nice." Well, what are you supposed to say when you learn that your girlfriend just fucked you after watching your best friend having sex? _That's nice. (And I'm ashamed and a horrible person)._

"When Emma comes back, I'm gonna show her alright."

"Show her what?"

_Did I just say that out loud? _

"Aren't you two having mind-blowing sex yourselves?"

"Sure, I'm gonna need to show her some new tricks. You know, to spice things up. I'm a bit of an animal myself," Regina blushes a little; she wasn't quite ready to let Belle know about those things. She got drifted away with her own thoughts that she couldn't stop saying weird unnecessary things. _What the hell am I doing!_

* * *

As Emma comes back from her short day at work; Regina's pout is waiting for her.

"So what is it I gather? You got horny because of someone else and I was the one to just help you get there? Seriously?" Regina asks, angrily.

"What, how the hell did you 'gather' it?"

"Belle told me someone knocked on their window while they were having sex. Just when you were passing by, and coming back home horny to me, urging me to 'do you'."

"It's so cute that you're jealous, Regina, but trust me, I was not thinking about Belle French-Gold when I made you come."

"Are you sure about that? You don't want to mess with me 'lady'," Regina says as she approaches Emma with a smirk, "I might be horny too. If I'm angry… it won't end well!"

"Oh, I'm sure," says Emma, as she undresses Regina once more.

* * *

Cuddled in the bedroom, under the blanket, tucked between the sheets, Regina and Emma share the warmth of their bodies. Naked together, breathing against the other's skin. It's almost the usual deal between the two of them.

"You know, lately I started feeling a bit worried," Regina begins, "it's not about us, Emma," she calms her down because she can tell the blonde already wishes to intervene. "It's got to do with… I don't know. You'd probably think I'm insane." Regina checks Emma's look from where she's rested on her chest.

"Even I think that's a bit insane."

"Oh?" Emma sounded interested. She rose above Regina's warm skin to meet her eyes in a worried gaze. "What is it?"

"I just have this awful feeling that something's going to go wrong. I have this feeling. I don't really know why. I think something not entirely good is coming."

"I don't think that's insane, Regina, I just think that's not true." Emma takes her palm from under the fabrics and cups it with her own, "I think that you're too worried about things."

Regina's lips part in a small sigh and her body automatically wants to distant itself from her. "Don't get me wrong," Emma corrects, "I don't mean to disrespect your feelings, and I just think that because you've had too much failure in your life you're just waiting for things to go batshit any time it just begins to work out."

"And I don't mean to disrespect you, but I really think that you should shut up about it." Regina takes off the blanket and finally splits her hand from Emma's. She gets up and takes her robe. She covers herself as if she wants to punish Emma and not let her see her naked body ever again. And gets out of the room.

"Please, I didn't mean to offend you, Regina," Emma exclaimed, sending her hand to grasp Regina's wrist only to be a millisecond too late to manage to do so. "Come back!"

Emma gets up herself and leaves the bed after Regina. Not bothering to put on any piece of clothing, knowing that no one is expected to be there besides Regina, and the latter loves to see her in her full glory.

"Please, Regina, I know this must be important to you, but don't you think I'm right?"

Regina only walked away because it was too hard to admit to Emma that she's probably right. To hear her telling her that she's only feeling that way because she's afraid? That's something Regina's ego can't take at that point. She's worried because she has a reason to.

"Why would you even go to that direction if it's not the reason I said?"

Regina echoed that question in her mind, turning around to face Emma with one leg already on the lower step. "You can't possibly believe that you can dismiss everything that I feel just by saying that it's probably because I'm afraid." _Stupid ego._

"Remember I said something was wrong with Henry? And the next day we found out he was lying to us about meeting his friends. As much as you want to believe that you have this 'superpower' for lies, maybe sometimes you're wrong. Maybe sometimes I'm the one who's right with her feelings? Did you ever get to think about that?"

"On the chance that I might awfully sound like my mother with this one, maybe this time I just choose to believe that you're not right. Okay, Regina?" She started almost yelling at her, "Maybe sometimes I'd like to feel like things are just going to be fine." She sighed.

Emma brows clenched. She put her hand to rest on the handrail. "I just want to believe that you're wrong about this one because I don't want to worry unless I really have to. You know, it's been months since a monster came back to this town and wreaked havoc on all of us, and I feel totally okay with that. I don't need any more mess in my life. Finally you and I are on good terms. I don't want to worry for no reason."

She continued, "And I just don't think that you should worry instead of me. I believe you that you feel that way and I even understand that. But, could you just let it go? For me… please? Could you try?"

Regina examined Emma's eyes, she seemed worried, but after a blink she turned her back and went down the stairs. "I could. But maybe I'd just worry for the both of us."

"Fine, Regina," Emma snapped, "but when nothing happens, don't come telling me that you were wrong." She goes back to the bedroom and shuts the door as hard as she can to make sure Regina knows just how angry she is.

* * *

After a few hours of sealing herself in the bedroom with her thoughts alone, Emma decides to head out and make amends with Regina. The moment her finger meets the door handle, she hears a knock on the front door.

Someone uninvited comes to their home. Just after Regina expressed her worries. Emma gets out of the room to see Regina's worried look from downstairs. She knows she was right. If it were Henry he would have just got inside, he's got a key. It's not him.

"Stay back," Regina orders Emma, "I can sense some magic."

Emma has her own magic, she can feel something is wrong as well, but she can't control hers as well as Regina, so she gets back to their room to get her gun after nodding as a sign of agreement. Thank God they at least agree on how to operate in those situations.

When Regina opens the door Emma can tell something isn't right, the brunette just keeps standing still, and her look is cold as if she's seen a ghost. Emma rushes down the staircase as in wanting to save Regina from some evil force, but just when she's about to set foot near her, Regina manages to say out loud, "Robin?"

* * *

And in that moment Emma can feel her heart racing even faster. There's no reason any of them should fear Robin Hood. He is a ghost from the past, but he's no reason to be afraid.

So why the both of them are?

"Hi Regina!" Roland says, suddenly catching Regina's focus and making her smile after seeing his cute dimples after weeks.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asks him after a couple of silent moments and a long gasp. He seems just fine. Roland is acting like a monkey for no apparent reason, which means he's perfectly fine too. What reason could he have for getting here, at Regina's doorstep?

It's hard enough to get inside Storybrooke on its own, why bother? Whatever magical thing was it that helped him get inside this town? What could possibly happen to make him do that?

"Regina, I need to talk to you," he begins, but after he sees Emma approaching his direction in her tight jeans and a half-transparent tank top, he starts to mumble under his breath.

Regina can tell he's intimidated by Emma; she turns half of her body around to give her a funny face without the Hood boys being able to see it. Emma understands Regina is startled and doesn't know what to do, she gets her. That's one sign.

She takes over, "Um, why don't you guys come in? I can make you some cocoa," she looks at Roland who barely ever spent any time with her, smiles at his direction and reaches to his palm to lead him to the kitchen. A little smile shows on his face again.

In the mean time Robin follows Regina to the living room; she still senses something is off. "How did you even get back here?" she has this weird feeling like two dark eyes are trying to roast her back and kill her.

Well, not really. Sort of.

It is just a feeling. Perhaps Emma was right; perhaps it is just an exaggeration. Why would Robin be a threat? He's just a nice man Regina met in a forest. He has also helped them before. Belle, her best friend, she knows him. He is a good person.

"Why did you come back, Robin? Does this have anything to do with Marian?"

"No, I… it doesn't matter Regina," just like that, dismissing all of her feelings and her need for an explanation. Something she knows all too well from the entire course of her life. "I just need to tell you something. Look,"

And Regina cannot figure out just why but she can't stand his face anymore. She knows nothing good is gonna come out of this situation. It can't possibly be good. He's acting weird, and her heart is not even a bit excited about him being there.

"I want you to know that I still love you, Regina. I think we made a mistake, Regina." He thinks of her visit to his apartment in New York again, the way Emma held Regina's palm. And now, the way she looked when she stepped next to Regina… "That's the reasonable thing to do. I know it's not honorable," he says that because he can tell by her face that she's not comfortable, "but it just makes sense. It's our destiny,"

And when Emma hears that word from the back of the kitchen she must keep listening. _This guy is a jackass._ Regina would not follow what a damned pixie dust destined for her, _right?_

"You're my soul mate. Not Marian. You are the one true love I will forever have. Don't you see? I was thinking about it, really giving it a thought – you and I are meant to be. We need to be together. I'm the guy with the tattoo you saw back then. We shouldn't mind anyone else. I know it's painful to hear, I just don't think there's another choice. We would end up being miserable without each other. I know that Regina. I don't want you to be miserable because of me."

_He really thinks my life is ruined because he left with his wife? That period was over months ago. _

"Do you really not love her?" Regina asks him back. _Of all the things she could've told him, she asks him about whether or not he loves Marian?_ Emma wonders when she hears her words.

"What? Regina, I'm trying to-"

"No, answer me," she cuts him mid-sentence, "do you love Marian, yes or no?"

"I… Regina…"

"Do you?"

"I… don't. I do not love Marian. What does that have to do with anything?"

"What does that have to… really? Don't you think it matters? Don't you at least care about her as the mother of your child? Or, children should I say. Isn't she pregnant? You should just leave and go play family with her. It's for the better."

"Is this about Emma?"

"What, Robin. What?"

"Is this about her? It really is, isn't it? Are you a lesbian now?" he asks demanding to know, but whispers it so no one else would hear, as if it's an insult to her.

"What the hell? No, Robin, of course I'm not a lesbian." She says to him. Trying to not raise her voice and not make a fuss out of it.

Emma, on the other hand, still tries to listen to them, not so successfully now. Whispering is not her strong side, not while trying to make a little kid occupied.

"What is it, Emma?" Roland makes sure everything is just fine.

"Oh it's okay little boy, don't worry." She says, just when she herself worries the most. She hears Regina starting to raise her voice again.

"Though I am starting to wonder why I ever thought I could love you. You know what; if you really don't love Marian, leave her the hell alone. She can do better than you."

Robin reaches Regina; he grabs her, "No Regina, please, I love you. You love me!" and then he tries to kiss her.

In that moment Regina can't take it anymore. She pushes him, his back against the wall. It was stronger than she intended, it also made a little crack sound. She probably used her magic without being aware of it.

_What the hell is wrong with him_, she tells herself. She's looking down at her own hands because she doesn't understand why wasn't she able to control her own emotions like she usually can. Her brows are clenched, she's almost shuddering.

How come a man she thought she loved changed his behavior over night? Maybe it wasn't over night, maybe it was always there… and she was just blinded by wanting to achieve her fate so much, that she just didn't notice that in him.

Maybe he isn't a hero after all; perhaps the destiny issue is all a stupid thing that needs to be washed off of her life.

After hearing that noise Emma comes back to check on them with Roland on her back. Truly a monkey. Regina shifts her eyes towards Emma's location with a troubled expression on her face.

"Is everything good in here?" Emma sees Robin trying to grasp the wall behind him, "Come on Roland," he says as Emma puts him back down, "we should leave."

* * *

"What the hell was that Regina? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she says first but it sounds unconvincing even to her, "no, I don't know."

"This guy's weird." An awkward silent is still in the room and Regina's look is focused back at her hands. "Sorry. Don't mind me. What's with your hands, Regina? What just happened? Why did you push him?"

"I…" she stops and stares at Emma, "I don't know. He said he wanted me back, that he doesn't love Marian, the he loves me and that I'm his soul mate," and Emma can feel her heart aching just because of these words, it's different to hear it coming from Regina's mouth. "He tried to kiss me. I don't know. I pushed him."

Emma is trying to hold Regina, to support her, "No, I didn't. Just my hands did. I couldn't control my magic, Emma. I don't know why. It scares me, I…" she feels her tears gathering inside her eyes, her voice is broken.

"Shh, don't worry about that." Now she really hugs her, and tries to calm her down. "You didn't want to kiss him back. He was forcing himself on you, Regina. It's okay that you were emotional," she just hopes to God that her words are consistent with the reality. But they have to be, because she knows Regina doesn't love Robin anymore. "It's fine. Just breathe."

"It is bad news Emma. He's not what he used to be. Or… I don't know. I thought he was different. Emma, I can feel it's not going to end well."

Maybe there was something to what Regina said. Maybe her worries are true. They are. "I guess I should've listened to you, Regina. I'm sorry I angered you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you," she brushes Regina's chin with her finger pads and draws her closer to her. Her lips part, "I love you Regina. I want you to know that you have my back. Whatever happens, I'm here. I'll forever be here for you."

She parts her lips again after a pause, and she meets Regina's. Their kiss is small but it's powerful. It's also tearful because Emma knows what Regina must feel right now.

Emma's worried, although she's very good at hiding that. She wants to make Regina feel like she's got this covered. Regina still has tears from her own insecurities, but she doesn't stop crying because Emma makes her more emotional than anything else in the world.

Their tears are colliding now not just because they are so physically closed to each other, but also because they are mentally so understanding and devoted that they almost become one when they touch each other.

They say that people who can share an emotion any time or any place are people who really share a true love. They've shared the same course of miserable life, but they rose above it, each separately, but now that they're together they don't have to go through things alone anymore. They can be emotional together.

They share a similar past; they'd hopefully share a future together. They share this moment and they'll cherish it, because it is everything. Everything that matters is them. That family.

And Robin Hood? He's nothing.

Compared to their family, anything becomes nothing at all. If he does turn out to be someone else entirely, if he turns out to be a danger – you can trust the two of them to figure it out.

And just when they're about to part their lips, Henry twists the front door's handle.

"I'm home!"

No, the three of them, actually – that is the only thing that matters.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review and let me know what you think or expect to see in the future**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took that long guys. That would be our final chapter for this story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Emma and Regina talked to Henry and settled down the fact they now get to officially live together in one house. Snow's reaction wasn't that bad to be honest. Maybe David prepared her for the possibility, and anyway, they could use the space. And, she made Emma swear that they keep visiting at least once a day.

The morning after last events, Regina Mills wakes up early. Her mind is filled with thoughts, ones she haven't had in quite a while. She doesn't like them, she keeps fighting it and trying to remind herself things will get better, because they must.

Emma and Henry leave for work and for school, but Regina is still trying to get herself together at home and have her day off. Perhaps it's not the best idea she's ever had. There's a reason she's a hard-working woman; sometimes having that time to herself is not a positive idea.

But after her encounter with Robin and what he did, she really can't help it. The man is simply rude. He tried to force himself on her. The first thing that comes to her mind is Leopold and the way he treated her when she was younger. These years were probably the worst of her life.

Then she didn't know how to protect herself, however, yesterday, even if not by choice, she's managed to push Robin Hood away. He might be more dangerous than he first seemed… or he just might be a man like all men.

Maybe there's something more to it. He didn't use to be that way. He used to be a lot nicer, Regina thinks to herself. Or maybe she really just truly never noticed how badly he treated her. Maybe.

Or maybe it's not the case. Perhaps Regina needs to get some answers.

As much as she wants this to be true, the fact that she's at home probably isn't helping her. She needs something more to do. She decides to get up and put on some clothes.

She's going to see Robin Hood and she's going to figure out what the hell went wrong. No way she was that off about him. 

* * *

Regina gets to the forest. Where else would Robin be?

No one knows she's there, but it's probably for the best, she thinks, no need to worry anyone that doesn't need to know about this.

Regina still believes there's good in Robin's heart. He did make her feel bad, but what if it's just one of those days? Maybe he's just too frustrated about seeing her leaving and moving on. That's legit. Isn't it?

So, anyway, Regina finally finds Robin's tent in the middle of the forest. He's with his little Roland who certainly is still the same person.

"Hey," she shouts at a distance. She wouldn't want him to think of her as another witch and try to stick an arrow inside her head, like that time they met in Storybrooke. "Robin?"

"I come in peace. I want to talk to you, about last night, and also, just know a few more things."

He doesn't seem to want to answer her at first, but then he welcomes her in.

"Listen to me, Robin, I need an explanation. For last night. This is not the man I know you to be. You were a honored man. Please tell me this is still the case. The Robin I knew would never do what you did to me. You made me feel so… so bad," she actually opens up to him, like she once felt she could. She gives him another chance, "please tell me you never meant for that to happen. Tell me that you're the same Robin I used to love. Even if I don't love you anymore."

"You don't?"

"No, Robin. I've moved on. But I want you to be happy and I'm willing to help you if you just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on Regina. Yesterday I told you everything that was to tell. It's either you just say you want me as much as I do you, or I'm taking my boy and going back to where I came from."

"Robin…" she's distant, "I honestly can't say that. My heart belongs to another. And don't you dare think of that as an insult. I'm not a lesbian, I just love Emma Swan. Just like I used to love you. But for some reason, you chose to leave me, and I've managed to grow from that moment on, I do not miss you anymore. But instead of running away from you like fire, for some reason I apparently still care. I need to know that you're okay, so, please tell me."

"No, Regina. I am not okay. It's like I said. Either you go back with me, or I'd have to leave with a hole in my heart that no one else will ever be able to feel. You're supposed to be the one for me, I will be miserable, and I will die by my boy's side eventually… knowing that I should've pushed harder but never did so because I wanted to spare your feelings. I thought you were stronger that that though."

"Robin…"

"No, I get it. I just don't matter anymore. I'm just going to have to look for a way back to New York and that's it."

"Robin," she stops to think for a second. "How did you get here anyway?"

"How did I get here? With the help of some magic of course. Not that you'll ever help. Right? You don't care about me, or Roland. You're nothing to me anymore Regina Mills. Don't ever come caring for me ever again!" 

* * *

Regina, more betrayed than ever, decides to pay a visit to her pal, Belle. She knew Robin before, she should be able to understand her best.

Luckily, Gold isn't at the shop _(what is he doing nowadays anyway?)_, and Regina can just come in and spend time with her friend. Tell her about things.

Just as Regina opens the shop's door, Belle barges and yells at her, "where were you?! I was looking for you for hours. Why aren't you at work?! I even called Emma and she got all freaked out for no reason? Where were you, Regina!"

"Why… Belle I was just in the forest, I talked with Robin." She gasps for air, "or… tried to at least."

"You were there? With Robin?!"

"Yes, why?"

"I just got an e-mail from Marian, as I was looking through my computer. Anyway, she says he's abducted Roland, that she found out he is having an affair with no other than Zelena, and that he is obsessed with the idea of hurting Regina Mills as a revenge for your wrongdoings... And need I remind you, you go by that name, which means you're in danger. Don't get closer to him, please, I beg you."

"No need to beg," she declares as she reaches for her phone that's been untouched for the last couple of hours. She's dialing Emma's private number, sending her a text:

I'm all good. Get yourself and Henry to Gold's shop. I'm here with Belle. We have some brainstorming to do.

* * *

Belle explains, "Marian said in her e-mail that she's on her way. She specifically said that Robin is romantically involved with Zelena. She just woke up one day to find out Roland and Robin aren't there, and they left a green note stating that Robin's taking Roland to Storybrooke, without saying why. So she packed what little did she have and found a way to get near Storybrooke, but she needs our help to get in."

"Why would he go after you if he's not really interested in you at all?" Belle asks.

"Well," Emma's sheriff mode is on. "Maybe it's his way of wanting to hurt Regina… for Zelena's sake."

"I just hope Marian gets here soon enough. I don't know if I can face Robin alone right now. I need… I need you to be here at my side. All of you," she looks at Emma and Henry and at her friend Belle. "I never thought I'd be happy to hear that Marian is coming to town."

"Um, moms, what will happen to her heart? Isn't it frozen? That's the whole reason they left to begin with."

"That's correct Henry…" Belle takes over, "Marian also mentioned that in the e-mail. She just said she needs to get her boy back before anything else."

"I think we should get a better plan than that." Regina states, "I'd have to use your help to find a special spell somewhere in this town. Something that would at least give Marian more than a few hours to face Robin, and for us to have her back."

"I'd get back to my books then," Belle said. 

* * *

In the middle of searching around the shop, Regina almost falls apart. "Hey, Gina. Remember how we talked about your hunch yesterday?" Regina nods in response. "Well, I guess I'm sorry for choosing to ignore that feeling. I hope to God nothing bad happens because of that."

Emma continues, "And, if anything happens, I mean anything. If you feel like you need a hug… if you want me to embrace you, to kiss you, to look at you. If you want me to keep my distance, just let me know. I want to do whatever it is that make you feel as best as you can about this."

"You know what… Emma." She takes her palm. "You don't know what to look for around here. I guess if you could take Henry safely home that would be that greatest thing that could happen for me at the moment. I'm so worried about him. But I know you can keep him safe."

"Okay," she salutes her girlfriend, "one Henry-to-the-mansion is a go!" 

* * *

Don't you think Henry never tried to resist getting back home without being able to help… but his mothers told him, "the best way for you to help is just for us to know that you're safe and sound," without a wicked villain trying to hurt him again.

A few moments after Henry and Emma got back to the mansion, a knock was heard on the door. Emma immediately pulled her gun out, and as she reached for the door she tried to be in position, ready for anything and anyone.

But that just turned out to be her parents, honestly just frightened by the unwarm welcome.

"Mom!" Emma shouted at her just as her mother yelled her daughter's name. "You can't just come knocking on people's doors like that!"

"Oh, Emma, so knocking on doors is also not okay?" her snarky father asked, "We just heard what's going on with Robin, we thought maybe we could be of some use. We were worried."

Emma puts her gun back in place, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she hugs them, and welcomes little baby Neal with a smile, "you should come in. I don't think it's safe to be outside now." 

* * *

"So what's basically going on, is that another crazy ex-boyfriend is after my mom on Zelena's behalf." Henry tries to explain his grandparents, "Isn't that great?" obviously unhappy about the situation. He turns to his mother, "I'm still honestly sorry about Walsh mom."

"That's okay kid. But now we have to help your mother with that monkey." She turns to her parents, "Regina is in Gold's shop with Belle. They're trying to find something in the books to help us figure this whole deal out."

A few knocks on the door again. Who could that be this time? Emma gets up from the couch to open the door, she signals them with a hand, "stay here." And the other hand reaches for her gun again.

She comes closer, and just a second before she manages to open that door, a wind blows it completely open. Emma can sense some dark magic. Just like she could feel it as Robin first reached that porch.

He is accompanied by a flying monkey at his side.

Apparently Zelena sent Robin to town with a few gifts before she disappeared from the face of Earth.

"Go to the back!" Emma yells at her family, she tries to shoot with her gun at the monkey but it appears to be immune. She knows she has to use her magic if she wants to defeat this monster, like she did once before_. I wish Regina were here._

And as she has Regina in her mind, she manages to strike the mammal with her powers. Not nearly as strong as needed though. Robin gets inside the house and tries to look for Henry and the rest of the family.

It took some time, but Robin learned that the best way to hurt Regina is to hurt her loved ones. He has no more feelings for her, it was the worst way possible to try and hurt Regina. Instead of becoming a loved one and making her heartbroken due to his loss, he should've just gone after her loved ones and deprive her of a good life with them.

With Zelena in mind, he tries to hurt anyone Regina ever loved, and so luck would have it, most of them are there right now. Snow and Charming are there without their arrows or any sword. Henry is powerless as he usually is… and Emma's magic is not nearly as powerful against Zelena's.

But with Regina in mind, it's like Emma gets more and more power just by thinking of her. She concentrates harder, trying to do it like Regina has taught her, and finally she manages to kill that flying monster.

Robin is left there, but in the back of her mind she suddenly remembers him as the nice guy that once came here to visit, that Regina used to love. Was it all a fraud?

"Robin!" Emma shouts at him so he turns around and stops looking for her family for a few bits. "Robin, what are you doing?" she still yells since it's hard to hear anything in that storm. Her hair is flying all around her face and makes it difficult for her to see or speak, but she manages to shout. "Listen to me, what is this all about? Do you want to tell me you never cared about anyone here? Think of your son. Do you believe little Roland would be happy to hear Regina is hurt? Or worse, that his father is hurt because he did some horrible things? It that the lesson you want to teach your boy?"

"Don't you dare talk about my boy! Regina is the one that has to pay that price. She is the one that hurt too many people. Zelena died trying to fix it. I had to play house with her for weeks, I tried to make it right for Zelena. It is all Regina's fault and now you're going to pay."

"You didn't use to be this way, Robin," she tries to get closer to him. "Marian knows this. We all know it. You used to be a good father, you cared about more important things than revenge. Please, think about this again. You shouldn't hurt innocent people."

Regina and Belle finally get there. Took them long enough. In a minute Regina controls the storm and stops it altogether with her magic. Belle shouts, "What the hell is going on in here you guys?" And as she sees Robin pointing an arrow at Emma's direction she freezes.

"Good, finally you're here," Robin begins anew. He starches his bow and as Emma turns around to look at Regina, she has fear in her eyes, almost like she shouts with no voice and calls for Regina's help just by locking her gaze with hers. "Now you get to see how I take away from you all the people you love." He says, "Just like you do yourself so well."

Regina immediately transports herself in front of Emma and manages to grab the arrow, but not before it hits her in the shoulder and she falls down.

"No!" Emma shouts, and as she does, her magic pushes Robin away against the wall. A big white light is released from her side, and as it touches Regina is freed from the arrows wounds. She manages to shout at Belle, who throws her a small bag of magical dust. It's origin is Neverland, in fact, and one she throws its content on Robin he just vanishes as if he was never there. "I wish you would've listened to us, Robin." Regina whispers under her breath. 

* * *

"I have no idea what you did there, Emma," Regina tells her as she checks for any wounds on the blonde or the rest of them to heal. They're all clear. "You probably saved all of us with you magic. I knew you're strong enough. I've always-"

"Stop, Regina. It was nothing I did," she barges in. "I mean, obviously I used my magic and it worked. And yes I should probably not do that again before you teach me more, because I honestly had no idea what I was doing. But I need to let you know, that it was all you. Seeing you that way was hard for me. You're not that type of person to be left on the ground powerless. I don't know what that man did to you and how he made you feel. But I know that I couldn't see that anymore. I can't…"

"Emma…"

"No, no, let me say that. I mean it. I can't see you hurt, I hate it. You're my everything, Regina. You and that family is all I have. I never thought I'd have it but I do. And I love you for it. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be of help. And I'm glad you finally rose and kicked his ass!"

"You see, that is it," Regina softly grabs Emma's arm, "I did manage to kick his ass. And it's thanks to you. I could have stayed on the ground waiting for any of you to do something I couldn't, but you healed me, you made me feel better and you gave me enough courage to stand on my own two feet against a guy that, honestly, was always a monster in disguise but I refused to see it, or maybe I couldn't because… well I don't know why."

"It's okay, Regina," she calms her, "I know you loved him. It is okay if you feel hurt. You should just focus on the fact that… you're not alone. And we'll always be here for each other, making each other stronger. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, Emma. Thank you. For… always making me strong, I mean." She pulls the blonde closer, "And well, for anything else."

"I love you, Regina."

"I love you, Emma."

"Why must you two always be so cute together?"

"Oh come on," Regina gives her a look, "Belle!"

"Belle, we were having a moment here," the blonde says with a smile.

"You do know what that white light means, right gals?"

"Belle, why must you be this awkward all the time?" her best friend asks.

"Well, anyway," she ignores her, "I saw it. It wasn't just Emma's magic. It was a symbol of True Love. What you did there… it was an act of True Love."

"I've heard there are more ways other than kisses, but I never guessed-"

"Regina, why wouldn't you just stop thinking ALL the time and gimmie a kiss?" Emma asks, "would ya?"

And Regina happily does so.

As their lips meet, it's finally as if things will get better. Regina doesn't have to think any more dark thoughts. She feels free. Maybe… that's how true happiness feels? 

* * *

A few more weeks after that incident, Marian is ready to leave town with little Roland. "I'll miss you little monkey," Regina tells him as she pats her finger against his nose. But she knows he'll be just fine with his mother back in New York.

She says goodbye to the two of them. Belle and Emma and there with her too. Henry already expressed his goodbyes to little Roland a few hours earlier.

"So I'll see you at the house?" Emma asks Regina.

"Of course," Regina always goes to Belle's in the mornings. "I'll see you later." And she lets her girlfriend go, not without a light kiss.

"You two…"

Regina just glares at her in response at first. "You know what, no, Belle, you and Rumple are waaaaaay worse. You two are almost always together. You work together at the shop and when you're not there or with me you two are always having sex. That's like literally the one thing you do. All. The. Time."

"I can admit to that," Belle says with a smile, "it doesn't mean you two aren't alike. You two are the worst. Always cheesy that way. You kiss every single time you say goodbye. What can I tell you. It's cheesy. But it's just who you are! And it's cute."

"We're not cheesy," Regina blows it off with a smile, "we're in love."

As they get to the shop they see Rumple, and for a change, and to be honest, no apparent reason, he decides to welcome Regina with an honest smile. He kisses his wife goodbye as he leaves the shop.

Regina and Belle exchange looks, "you see, you kiss each other too!"

"What can I say, maybe we're in love as well."

"Belle," she grabs her friend's hand, "you remember, a few months ago, you and I started talking in a bar…" "mhmm" her friend responds, "I'm glad we both stopped drinking at some point."

"Well, yes. Anyway, you remember what I told you that night?"

"What did you tell me?"

"I said, 'I just wanted to be happy for once.'"

"I remember that, I remember we were both kind of miserable and drunk ladies. Getting drunker."

"Yeah, that was kind of horrible. And don't get me wrong, fun, but horrible." She keeps with her point, "Anyway, I think that… for once, I think I actually am happy. I was with Emma yesterday and I just felt… good. I felt free. Tell me, is that what happiness feels like?"

"You know what?" Belle acknowledged, "Maybe this is exactly what it feels like. I think… maybe for once we both got our happy ending."

"Maybe after all, we can be happy. I am happy."

After a few positive and silenced moments, Regina added, "I think I want to go see my beautiful, amazing, powerful, girlfriend."

"Likewise," said her friend. "You should."

_Happy for once_, Regina thought. _Never guessed that was possible, to be happy._ But she is. 

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fic! Please leave your reviews.**


End file.
